


Die sieben Todsünden

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daydreaming, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, POV Multiple, Religious Content, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorn, Trägheit, Neid, Hochmut, Völlerei, Wollust, Habsucht werden als die Sieben Todsünden bezeichnet. Und jede dieser „Todsünden“ gibt es mit Sicherheit auch im SGC….</p><p>1. Zorn: Teal´c macht sich Gedanken<br/>2. Trägheit: Sam, Janet, Cassandra und ein regnerischer Samstag<br/>3. Hochmut: Colonel Frank Simmons stellt Überlegungen zu den Goa´uld an<br/>4. Völlerei: Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal´c sind auf einer Mission  - und sehr, sehr hungrig …<br/>5. Wollust: Der schmierige Kanonikus aus 'Dämonen'<br/>6. Neid: Die „light“ Variante von Neid - Jack versucht herauszufinden, ob er auf Daniel neidisch ist.<br/>7. Habsucht: Wenn „Haben-Wollen“ fast wichtiger wird als Freundschaft</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zorn

**Author's Note:**

> Wie so oft, ganz herzlichen Dank an Minnesota für ihre Anmerkungen und Korrekturen.

**ZORN**  
(= ungezügelte Temperamentausbrüche, Folgen: Beleidigung, Blasphemie und Gewalt.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Das schmucklose Quartier erstrahlte in dem Licht mehrerer Dutzend Kerzen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Ihr Schein tauchte die dunkle Haut des Mannes, der mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden saß, in ein sanftes Licht. Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, die Hände lagen locker auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er strahlte tiefe Ruhe und Ernsthaftigkeit aus. Unbewusst genoss er die Wärme, die diese große Anzahl von Kerzen abstrahlte, erlaubte ihm doch das körperliche Wohlbefinden, sich noch tiefer in seine Meditationstrance gleiten zu lassen. 

Die Flammen der Kerzen brannten sehr ruhig, da die einzige Bewegung im Raum das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs war, wenn er langsam und gemessen ein- und ausatmete. Nur die Klimaanlage ließ die Lichter manchmal etwas heftiger flackern, aber der Mann war bereits zu weit versunken, um dem Beachtung zu schenken. 

\-------------------------------------------

„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden“. Dieser Satz schien Teal´c ein typischer Tau´ri Satz zu sein. Auf den ersten Blick nicht leicht zu verstehen, doppelbödig und seltsam undurchdacht, wie ihm die Sprichwörter der Menschen oft vorkamen. Dr. Fraiser hatte ihn an diesem Morgen in seiner Gegenwart gegenüber einem Sergeanten gebraucht, der auf der Krankenstation war, um sich nach dem Gesundheitszustand seines Kameraden zu erkundigen. Der junge Mann hatte bei diesem Gemeinplatz beruhigt genickt. Dr. Fraiser hatte noch lächelnd hinterhergeschickt: „In zwei Wochen ist er so gut wie neu“ und der Sergeant hatte die Krankenstation beruhigt verlassen. 

Wie typisch für die Tau´ri, den Körper so krass von der Seele zu trennen! Sicher, was die Kunst Dr. Fraisers betraf, so hatte sie wahrscheinlich Recht. Sie konnte durchgebrochene Blinddärme, Fleischwunden, gebrochene Extremitäten und Magen-Darm-Grippen mit ihrem medizinischen Wissen meist erfreulich kompetent versorgen. Der Körper mochte zwar die eine oder andere Erinnerung davon tragen, aber die Zeit brachte es mit sich, dass die Schmerzen weniger wurden, dass sich Narben bildeten, dass die Knochen nur noch bei Wetterwechsel schmerzten. 

Aber Dr. Fraiser – und die meisten Tau´ri – vernachlässigten viel zu oft, dass es noch eine ganz andere Seite der Verletzung gab, auf die dieser Satz nicht zutraf. Die Wunden, die tief im Innern geschlagen worden waren, die Wunden, die keine Spritze, Operation, Symbiont oder Bestrahlung erreichen konnte. Die Wunden, die tausendmal schlimmer waren als alle oberflächlichen Verletzungen der Haut. Hier zeichnete sich die menschliche Medizin durch eine seltsame Apathie aus. So kompetent Dr. Fraiser auch in medizinischen Belangen war, so hilflos war sie, wenn es nicht um Blutwerte und quantifizierbare Größen ging. Wie oft hatte sie schon bei ihm oder den anderen SG-Teams die hässlichen Auswirkungen einer Stabfeuerwaffe repariert, doch viel zu selten war ihr eingefallen zu fragen, ob noch etwas anderes, nicht Sichtbares getroffen worden war. 

Es musste dann wirklich schon bedrohliche Ausmaße annahmen, so wie bei DanielJackson, als die von Machello entwickelten Goa´uld-Killer-Organismen durch seinen Kopf gespukt waren. Aber was hatten sie mit dem jungen Doktor gemacht? Mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt in eine gepolsterte Zelle gesteckt! Sie hatten im Laufe ihrer Reisen so viele Unwahrscheinlichkeiten erfahren und doch schoben sie einen der ihren in die Psychiatrie ab, als er eine Verletzung davongetragen hatte, die nicht nur seine Haut angeritzt hatte. Noch heute machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er damals, als sie ihn besuchten, so geschockt gewesen war, wie sein brillanter junger Freund litt – vor allem an Unverständnis litt! - so dass er ihm nicht geholfen hatte. 

Er spürte wie der Zorn in ihm hochwallte. Der Zorn, wieder einmal nicht richtig gehandelt zu haben. Der Zorn, der sein ständiger Begleiter war, was er die Tau´ri aber nicht wissen ließ. Nach außen hin gab er das Bild des gesetzten, durch nichts zu erschütternden Kriegers ab, aber noch niemand hatte bisher hinter die Fassade geschaut. Dann wüssten sie, dass ein großer Teil seines Lebens auf Zorn aufgebaut war. 

Es hatte mit dem Tod seines Vaters angefangen. Der Zorn, über den durch Kronos feige herbeigeführten Tod, war in seine Seele gedrungen und hatte sich wie eine zähe Schicht über alles gelegt. Er hatte sich geschworen, mächtig zu werden und sich an all denen zu rächen, die für den Tod des Vaters verantwortlich waren. Er war in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit bis zum Primus von Apophis aufgestiegen und sein Zorn hatte sich verselbständigt. Apophis Wünsche boten ihm die ersehnte Gelegenheit, mit seinen Feinden abzurechnen. Nach außen hin unbeteiligt hatte er Gräueltaten verübt, die ihn aber nicht wirklich besänftigen konnte, die ihn seltsam leer zurückließen. Die ihn voller Verblendung hoffen ließen, die nächsten Toten, das nächste vergossene Blut, die nächsten flehenden Schreie, könnten die Flamme des lodernden Zorns zum Erlöschen bringen. Doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Jedes fast rauschhafte Töten, jede Intrige mehr hatte weiteres Gift in seine Seele geschüttet. 

Erste Zweifel hatten sich eingeschlichen und dann hatte Apophis eine Routine-Mission nach Tau´ri befohlen. Eine neue Hülle für Ammonett wurde gesucht. Sie kidnappten potentielle Wirte und brachten sie nach Chulak. Er wählte die erste Frau aus, doch Ammonett verschmähte sie. Und was die Geliebte des Apophis verschmäht hatte, stand auch für keinen anderen Symbionten zur Verfügung und so tötete Apophis sie. Es war ihm wie Verschwendung vorgekommen, aber gehorsam suchte er die nächste aus. Eine junge Frau von Abydos – jenen Sklaven, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatten, sich ein Jahr zuvor gegen Ra zu stellen. 

Die Verschmelzung wurde vollzogen und erst dann wurde ihnen bewusst, dass diese Frau nicht so allein dastand, wie die Wirte sonst. Tau´ri waren zu ihrer Rettung gekommen. DanielJackson, der lieber einen Symbionten tragen wollte, als seine Frau allein gehen zu lassen, Colonel Jack O´Neill, der ihm nur auf ein kaum sichtbares Kopfschütteln hin glaubte, dass eine Rettung Sha´res unmöglich war. 

Und zum ersten Mal war kein Zorn dabei, als er dann tötete. Als er die anderen Jaffa -seinesgleichen - tötete, weil sie die Flucht der Gefangenen verhindern wollten. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es einen solchen Unterschied machte, aber es tat es. Zum ersten Mal fühlte es sich „richtig“ an. Jedoch für die anderen war es Blasphemie und sie ließen es seine Familie spüren. Wieder musste er mit den Selbstvorwürfen kämpfen und mehr als einmal loderte der Zorn in ihm hoch, dass Unschuldige seinen Preis bezahlen mussten. 

Und dann musste er noch einmal ganz bewusst töten: Sha´re. Dieser Akt war kühl durchdacht und abwägend gewesen. Selbst wenn er nur wenige Sekunden für die Entscheidung gehabt hatte, so war es nicht im Zorn gegen die Goa´uld geschehen, die ihm mit ihren falschen Lehren und Lügen den Vater, die Jugend, mehrere Jahre seines erwachsenen Lebens und letztendlich seine eigene Familie geraubt hatten. Als er in dem Moment die Waffe auf Ammonett abgefeuert hatte, war es nicht primär gegen die Goa´uld gewesen sondern in bewusster Entscheidung für DanielJackson. 

Und dann hatte der junge Mann, dem er zum zweiten Mal die Frau nahm, das Unglaubliche vollbracht und hatte ihm verziehen. Hatte nicht mit Zorn geantwortet, sondern Verständnis gezeigt. Und dieses Wissen, dass DanielJackson nicht eine neue Spirale von Zorn, Hass und Gewalt in Gang gesetzt hatte, sondern seine Beweggründe verstand, selbst wenn er wünschte, es hätte eine andere Lösung gegeben, hatte auch den Beginn seiner Heilung dargestellt. 

Der Zorn auf die Goa´uld schwand zwar nicht, war aber auch keine schwärende Wunde mehr, die immer neuen Eiter in sein Gemüt fließen ließ. Er war nicht vergessen, aber es war ihm gelungen, ihn abzukapseln und in einen schwer zugänglichen Teil seines Selbst zu verbannen, auf dass er ihm nicht sein restliches Leben zerstören würde. Die Welt der Tau´ri bot so vieles mehr, das es zu entdecken galt, selbst wenn es nur der schwer verständliche Sinn von Sprichwörtern war. Das wollte er sich nicht durch maßlos unkontrolliert aufbrechenden Zorn und Gewalt zunichte machen. 

„Gerechter Zorn“ würde es O´Neill nennen, wenn er ihm jetzt half, die Goa´uld zu dezimieren. Wobei sich Teal´c nicht ganz im Klaren darüber war, ob irgendjemand wirklich das Recht hatte zu entscheiden, welcher Zorn „gerecht“ und welcher „ungerecht“ war. Das hing wohl ganz erheblich vom Standpunkt des Betrachters ab. Und frei von Heuchelei und falschen Versprechungen war die Welt der Tau´ri auch nicht. Aber zumindest seinen Freunden im SGC fehlte diese Selbstsucht und Überheblichkeit, die sämtliche Goa´uld ausmachte und die Zorn geradezu herausforderte. 

So blieb ihm nur noch eine Sache zu tun, bei der ihm auch seine Freunde nicht helfen konnten. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, den Zorn auf die Goa´uld zu kanalisieren, musste es ihm jetzt noch gelingen, den Zorn auf sich selbst zu überwinden. Den Zorn auf so viele vergeudete Jahre, in denen er unter Unschuldigen so viel Leid gesät hatte, weil er sich zu einem Instrument der falschen Götter machen ließ. Er musste noch lernen, damit klarzukommen, dass seine Verführbarkeit, seine Leichtgläubigkeit und seine Kritiklosigkeit von anderen leichter und schneller entschuldigt wurden, als von ihm selbst. 

Das würde wohl noch viele Stunden der Meditation bedeuten. Der dunkelhäutige Mann ließ den Kopf fast demutsvoll auf die Brust sinken und versuchte, diesen Weg noch ein Stückchen weiter zu gehen. 

\-------------------Ende--------------------

 

 

© Antares, Februar 2004


	2. Trägheit

**TRÄGHEIT**  
(=Unterlassung von geistigen oder körperlichen Taten, Folge: Apathie, Gleichgültigkeit und Verschwendung von Zeit.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Samstag früh, 7:30 Uhr. (Mountain Standard Time)  
Der Radiowecker in Sams Schlafzimmer schaltete sich ein und berieselte seine gähnende Zuhörerin mit den neuesten Nachrichten. Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, erst als eine Sprecherin das Wetter verkündete, zwang sie sich zu etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Regen, Regen, Regen. Mist, das ging am Wochenende genauso unerfreulich weiter, wie es schon die ganze Woche über gewesen war. Konnte Hammond nicht vielleicht doch noch kurzfristig einen kleinen Ausflug auf einen sonnenverwöhnten Planeten anordnen? Dann musste sie grinsen. So weit war sie also schon! Statt sich einen trockenen Ort auf der amerikanischen Landkarte auszusuchen, dachte sie schon in interplanetaren Dimensionen! 

Sie schaltete den Wecker aus und lauschte einen Moment geistesabwesend dem Regen nach, der durch die Regenrinne rauschte. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach im Bett bleiben? Doch dann fiel ihr die lange Liste mit Dingen ein, die sie an diesem Wochenende unbedingt erledigen wollte und mit einem kleinen Seufzer schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück. Wenn sie auch nur halbwegs durchkommen wollte, sollte sie jetzt lieber nicht länger rumtrödeln. 

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte sie schon das Bett abgezogen, eine Waschmaschine angestellt, die Blumen gegossen und am Computer drei Überweisungen getätigt und damit bereits die ersten Punkte auf ihrer 3-seitigen „What-(Absolutely)-To-Do“- Liste erfüllt. Während sie die Tageszeitung las, dazu frühstückte und ganz kurz mit Marc telefonierte, schrieb sie auch noch einen Einkaufszettel, denn nicht nur der Orangensaft hatte sein Verfallsdatum schon längst überschritten. Das Geschirr wanderte in die Spülmaschine, die Wäsche beförderte sie von der Waschmaschine in den Trockner und dann war sie bereit, sich außerhäusigen Aktivitäten zu widmen. Streng nach Plan brachte sie auf dem Weg in den Mountain einen Wintermantel in die Reinigung und holte ein vorbestelltes Geschenk für ihre Schwägerin ab. 

Im SGC schaute sie nur „ganz kurz“ im Labor vorbei. Sie wies die anwesenden Techniker an, bis Montag noch einige Messreihen durchzuführen, die sie sich in der vergangenen Nacht überlegt hatte. Dann holte sie aus Dr. Fraisers Büro die Unterlagen, um die die Ärztin sie gebeten hatte. Doch fuhr sie nicht auf direktem Weg zu Janet, sondern arbeitete im Supermarkt noch rasch ihren Einkaufzettel ab. Kurz vor Mittag traf sie am Haus ihrer Kollegin ein. 

„Hi, Janet! Hier sind die Unterlagen, um die du mich gebeten hast. Ich wollte nur schnell….“

„Hi, Sam! Komm rein.“ Janet wartete Sams Antwort nicht ab, sondern kehrte schon wieder in die Küche zurück. Wohl oder übel musste ihr Sam folgen. „Leg die Papiere einfach ins Büro“, rief ihr Janet zu, als Sam noch rasch die nassen Schuhe auszog, um nicht überall eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Da Janet keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich um ihren Gast zu kümmern, seufzte Sam, brachte die Ordner ins Büro und ging dann zu Janet in die Küche. 

„Ich wollte nur eben…“, begann sie, als die Ärztin sie auch schon wieder unterbrach. 

„Kannst du mir bitte mal den Essig rüberreichen? Ich habe ganz nasse Hände.“ 

Gehorsam suchte Sam die Flasche aus dem Schrank und als sie wieder mit ihrem vollen Terminplan anfangen wollte, kam Cassie die Treppe runtergehüpft. 

„Hi, Sam, schön, dass du da bist. Mom hat eine Pizza vorbereitet und einen Salat dazu. Du bleibst doch zum Essen, oder?“  
„Ich … eigentlich …“  
„Sag ja! Es ist schon so lange her, dass du bei uns gegessen hast.“ 

„Also schön.“ Irgendetwas musste sie ja zum Mittag essen, da konnte sie es auch hier tun. Das würde sie schon nicht allzu sehr zurückwerfen in ihrem Zeitplan, denn Pizza war bekanntermaßen ein schnelles Essen. Doch die beiden Damen Fraiser schienen anderes im Sinn zu haben, denn erst nahm Cassandra Sam mit auf ihr Zimmer und zeigte ihr einige Photographien, die sie im Photo-Kurs der Schule gemacht und dann retuschiert hatte. Dann musste sich Sam noch die neue CD der gerade angesagten Pop-Gruppe anhören und wurde erst erlöst als Janet zum Essen rief. 

Uff, das konnte wohl länger dauern, das sah Sam gleich auf den ersten Blick. Denn Janet hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, ein italienisches Flair herbei zu zaubern. Grün-rot-weiße Servietten, Kerzen, ein guter Rotwein, zur Vorspeise eine kleine Minestrone. Es war schon über eine halbe Stunde vergangen - wie ihr ein verstohlener Blick zur Uhr offenbarte - ehe überhaupt die Pizza auf den Tisch kam. Wenigstens hatte sich das Warten gelohnt, wie Sam anerkennend feststellen musste, denn der knusprige Teig und der schmelzende Käse waren einfach himmlisch. Cassie schob ihr noch einmal den Salat rüber und als Sam dachte, jetzt brächte sie aber wirklich keinen Bissen mehr herunter, verschwand Janet für einige Minuten in der Küche und kam dann mit einer von Sams absoluten Lieblingsnachspeisen zurück: Zabaione. 

Sam beäugte die mit Marsala-Wein gekochte Eiercreme sehnsuchtsvoll. Dann sagte sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage: „Was soll´s!“ und verhalf sich zu einer großen Schale des köstlichen Desserts. Bereits wenige Minuten später sagte sie zum zweiten Mal: „Was soll´s!“ und nahm sich einen Nachschlag, der der ersten Schale in nichts nachstand. Als alles in ihrem Magen verschwunden war, lehnte sie sich mehr als gesättigt zurück und tätschelte ihren Bauch. 

„Puh! Bin ich satt! Keinen Krümel bringe ich mehr in mich hinein!“ Sam merkte, wie der Rotwein, den sie zum Essen getrunken hatte und der schwere spanische Dessert-Wein, den Janet in reichlicher Menge in der Zabaione verwendet hatte, ihren Kopf schwummerig werden ließen. An Autofahren war im Moment nicht zu denken und so hatte sie keinerlei Einwände, als Janet jetzt sagte: „Cassie, du musst doch noch den Hund ausführen. Sam, was hältst du davon, du begleitest Cassie? So ein kleiner Verdauungsspaziergang täte dir sicher gut.“

„Wenn ich es schaffe, mich aus diesem Stuhl zu hieven“, grinste Sam, stand aber bereits auf. „Sollen wir dir nicht in der Küche helfen?“  
„Ihr kümmert euch um den Hund, ich mich um die Küche“, verkündete Janet in bester Dr. Fraiser Manier und scheuchte die beiden mehr oder weniger vor die Tür. 

\---------------------------------------

Erst nach fast zwei Stunden betraten sie lachend wieder das Haus. Trotz des Nieselregens hatten sie viel Spaß auf dem Spaziergang gehabt und dank des Hundes waren sie weiter gegangen, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatten. Bevor Sam noch irgendwie ans Nachhausegehen denken konnte, schob Janet die beiden schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Seht mal, was ich zufällig gefunden habe, als ich gerade ein bisschen aufgeräumt habe.“ Sam entging der lachende Blick, den Cassie ihrer Mutter zuwarf, völlig, denn Janet zog Sam neben sich aufs Sofa und drückte ihr ein geöffnetes Photoalbum in die Hand. Es waren lauter Kinderbilder von Cassandra, aufgenommen in den ersten Wochen, nachdem sie auf der Erde angekommen war. Cassandra im Garten, Cassandra auf dem Weg zur Schule, Cassandra während sie das erste Mal bei Sam übernachtet hatte. Der erste Spaziergang mit Jack, Daniel und Teal´c, als das Hündchen noch ganz neu war. 

„Meine Güte ist der süß!“, rief Sam bei dem Bild und Cassie stichelte: „Wer? Jack?“ 

Wie gelöst Sam im Augenblick war, zeigte sich daran, dass sie nur lächelnd erwiderte: „Der auch.“ 

Sie blätterte noch einige Seiten weiter, bis Cassandra auf einmal fragte: „Hier, dieses Baseball-Spiel, das war doch 1998 in Miami, oder?“  
„Nein, das war `99 in Daytona Beach.“ Janet schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nein, wirklich nicht, du irrst dich“, beharrte Cassandra während Sam interessiert von einer Sprecherin zur anderen schaute.  
„Auf dem Video ist das besser zu sehen, da habe ich das Stadion mit aufgenommen und da steht Daytona dran“, erklärte Janet.  
„Glaube ich nicht. Such mal das Video aus.“  
„Du hast Glück, ich habe sie erst neulich sortiert“, meinte Janet, ging zum Videoschrank, suchte eine Minute und hielt dann triumphierend ein Video in die Höhe. „Daytona `98. Du wirst schon sehen.“ 

Die nächste halbe Stunde suchten sie dann auf dem Video rum, bis sich herausstellte, dass Cassandra Recht hatte. Doch inzwischen war Sam auf den Geschmack gekommen und wollte – nach einer flüchtig fallen gelassenen Bemerkung Cassandras - noch das Video von der letzten Sommerparty im Garten des Colonels sehen. Als es zu Silers Tanzeinlage kam – er gab gegen Ende der Party eine Kostprobe dessen, was er in dem Kurs „Russische Volkstänze für Anfänger“ gelernt hatte – rutschten die drei auf dem Sofa immer tiefer. Endlich konnten sie hemmungslos lachen, was sie sich damals auf dem Gartenfest eisern verkniffen hatten, um Silers Gefühle zu schonen. Aber dieses Gemisch aus marschartigen Rhythmen in Verbund mit Silers eifrigem Bemühen, das er durch eine zwischen die Zähne geklemmte Zunge ganz deutlich demonstrierte, ließ Sam so lange lachen, bis sie einen Schluckauf hatte. 

Dagegen servierte Janet für alle einen großen Becher heißen Cappuccino. Cassandra sagte dann, sie habe ein neues Spiel: „Mesopotamien“, für das man aber mindestens drei Spieler bräuchte. Sie warf Sam einen flehentlichen Blick zu und man sah, dass deren Widerstand im Laufe des Nachmittags unter den ständigen, entspannenden Angriffen zerbröselt war. Ohne Zögern stimmte sie zu. 

Mehrere Runden Zikkurat-Bauen später - alle drei waren übereingekommen, niemals Daniel dieses Spiel zu zeigen, weil sie ihn dann kaum jemals wieder davon wegbekommen würden - erklärten sie Cassandra zur Siegerin und neuen Bewahrerin der Gesetzestafeln Hammurabis. 

Sam erhob sich, streckte ihre Glieder und gestand, dass sie sich prächtig amüsiert habe an diesem regnerischen Samstag. Cassandra und Janet stimmten ihr eifrig zu. Inzwischen waren auch wieder Sams Jacke und Schuhe getrocknet, so dass sie sich auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Janet brachte sie noch zur Tür, ließ sich von ihr versprechen, auch am Sonntag die Arbeit nicht zu übertreiben und winkte ihr noch nach, bis das Auto aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Cassie inzwischen etwas aufgeräumt hatte und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen. 

„Wir haben ganz schön hart dafür arbeiten müssen, Sam einen Tag voller Trägheit zu ermöglichen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Cassie grinsend und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter. 

„Ja, sie ist ein harter Brocken. Dabei hat sie es so nötig, von Zeit zu Zeit mal etwas auszuspannen. Danke, Cassie, dass du so toll mitgespielt hast.“  
„Zwischendurch dachte ich mal, wir schaffen es nicht.“  
„Na ja, ich habe auch ein bisschen getrickst. Im Dessert war das Doppelte der sonst üblichen Menge Marsala“, grinste Janet hinterhältig.  
„Deshalb hat es so widerlich geschmeckt“, lachte Cassandra. „Ich wollte nur nichts sagen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht soviel davon gegessen hast. Ich hatte schon Sorge. – So, was machen wir beiden jetzt noch?“  
„Ich für meinen Teil habe für heute genug getan. Soll ich uns eine Tüte Chips holen und wir schauen uns noch Emergency-Room im Fernsehen an?“  
„Oh, ja. Genau das Richtige nach einem so anstrengenden Tag“, stimmte Janet erfreut zu. 

 

\-----------------------Ende-------------------

 

©Antares, Februar 2004


	3. Hochmut

**HOCHMUT**  
(= Überzogenes Streben nach Prestige, Folgen: Überschätzung, Ruhmsucht und Prahlerei.)

\-----------------------------------------------------

Goa´uld, das ist für mich kein Furcht einflößendes Wort. Keine Panik macht sich in meinem Verstand breit, wie bei so vielen meiner Mitmenschen. Es ist ein weiterer Feind mehr, der nicht clever genug für mich ist. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber - und daran besteht kein Zweifel - ich bin der Stärkere. 

So ist es seit der ersten Begegnung gewesen. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie zwar mächtig sind, aber mir war auch klar, dass wir sie besiegen könnten. Mit ihren eigenen Waffnen schlagen. Wenn man auf mich gehört hätte. Aber das ist immer schon das eigentliche Problem gewesen. Selbst Leute, auf die ich große Hoffungen gesetzt hatte, wie Harry Mayborne, haben im Endeffekt meine Sache verraten. Von kleinlichen Skrupeln heimgesucht, zauderten sie immer dann, wenn entschiedenes Handeln angesagt gewesen wäre. 

Wofür haben sich andere Völker die Mühe gemacht, Waffen gegen die Goa´uld zu entwickeln, wenn wir sie nicht nutzen? Wenn wir aus kleinlichen, moralischen Zimperlichkeiten heraus uns nicht das nehmen, was wir haben könnten? Das habe ich nie verstehen können. Kann ich heute noch nicht verstehen. Die anderen haben mich skrupellos genannt, ich nenne sie schlichtweg dumm. Gefangen in ihren menschlichen, leeren Worthülsen von Ehre, Versprechen, Vertrauen, Ehrlichkeit und wie sie alle heißen. Und das, obwohl so viel auf dem Spiel steht! Es geht doch schon lange nicht mehr nur noch um die Erde! Das Ganze hat eine kosmische Dimension angenommen und es gilt unser Handeln darauf abzustimmen und unnötige, schöngeistige Überlegungen, die zu einer vergangenen Epoche gehören, abzuwerfen. 

Adrian Conrad war der Einzige, der ansatzweise meinen Gedankengängen folgen konnte. Er war bereit, sich mit den Goa´uld auseinander zu setzen. Er wollte diesen Symbionten, weil es für ihn die letzte Hoffnung war. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Mayborne nicht geplaudert und SG-1 sich nicht eingemischt hätte. 

SG-1, die Nemesis meines Lebens. 

Wie ein roter Faden zieht sich ihr kontraproduktives Gehabe durch all meine Unternehmungen. Was hätten wir zusammen Großes vollbringen können, wenn sie bereit gewesen wären, über den Tellerrand ihrer eigenen, kleinen Vorstellung von Ehre und Gerechtigkeit zu schauen! Wenn sie die Rollen von Gut und Böse nicht schon vorab verteilt hätten, sondern bereit gewesen wären, auch Zwischentöne wahrzunehmen! Aber nein, stattdessen haben sie immer alles versucht, um mir das Handwerk zu legen. Haben meine kleine, äußerst erfolgreiche Unterabteilung im NID auffliegen lassen statt sich ihrer Errungenschaften zu bedienen. 

Aber auch für sie war ich auf lange Sicht zu schlau. Da hat es nichts zu bedeuten, dass es ihnen gelang, mich für ein paar Monate ins Gefängnis zu stecken. So hatte ich wenigstens ausreichend Zeit, den größten Coup meines Lebens zu planen: die Entführung der „Prometheus“. Ein Geniestreich! 

Nicht nur, dass mir das fortschrittlichste Stück Alien-Technologie in die Hände gefallen ist, das die Erde zurzeit besitzt. Nein, noch etwas viel, viel Besseres ist jetzt in meinem Besitz: das Versprechen auf – nach irdischen Maßstäben - fast ewige Jugend. Denn Adrian Conrad und sein Symbiont gehörten mit zu dem Handel. Es ist wahr, dass ich den Goa´uld brauchte, um einige der Systeme an Bord in Betrieb nehmen zu können, aber auch er hat mich unterschätzt. Er wollte das Schiff übernehmen? Lächerlich! Er hat niemals durchschaut, dass es zu meinem Plan gehörte, dass er von Conrads Körper auf mich übergehen sollte! 

Also, ich habe doch kein Problem damit, ihn zu beherrschen, ihn meinem Willen untertan zu machen. Niemand ist mir gewachsen! Und ein Parasit schon mal gar nicht! 

\--------------------------------------------

Und wieder hat sich SG-1 eingemischt und an Bord der „Prometheus“ geschlichen. 

Mir bleibt jetzt gar nichts anderes übrig, als Colonel O´Neill - dem zynischen Großmaul - und Teal´c - seinem kleingeistigen, außerirdischen Freund - einen letzten Dienst zu erweisen und sie von dieser traurigen Farce, die sie Leben nennen, zu erlösen! Sie werden mich nicht an dem größten Triumph meines Lebens hindern! 

Ha, Teal´c liegt am Boden, fehlt nur noch O´Neill! 

Noch ein gezielter Schlag ---

Wie … wie konnte O´Neill die Luftschleuse öffnen??? 

Dieser Sog, … meine Hände finden keinen Halt, …. ich werde unweigerlich hinausgezogen! Warum unternimmt der Symbiont nichts dagegen? Wahnsinn! Ich habe mich in dem einzigen Verbündeten getäuscht, von dem ich hoffte, dass er mir ebenbürtig war!

Goa´uld: ein weiterer Feind mehr, der nicht clever genug für mich ist. 

Was für eine Ironie! Noch ein allerletztes Mal erkennen die Menschen meine Leistung nicht an und schaden sich damit selber! Sie …….. - gefrorene, silbrige Eiseskälte dringt in jede Zelle meines Körpers - …….. nutzen nicht das Potential, das in dem einzigen Menschen steckt, der je einen Goa´uld zu beherrschen vermochte! Sie werfen mein Leben und all die Chancen, die damit verbunden gewesen wären, weg, …….. - meine Lungen brennen, wie von flüssigem Stahl übergossen - …..… weil sie nicht verstehen, was ich ihnen zu bieten habe! 

Nachtschwarzes Vakuum hüllt mich ein wie Leichentuch.

Tod: für mich kein Furcht einflößendes Wort. Keine Panik macht sich in meinem Verstand breit, wie bei so vielen meiner Mitmenschen. 

Ich ……werde ….. mich……. ihm…… stellen.

Ich……kann…….nicht……………………..v..e...r....s….a…...g……….e………....n………

 

\---------------Ende---------------


	4. Völlerei

**VÖLLEREI  
** (= Unkontrolliertes Verlangen nach Speise und Trank, Folgen: Fettleibigkeit und Bequemlichkeit.)

\-------------------------------------------------------

„OH NEIN !!“ 

Ein kollektiver, entsetzter Schrei entrang sich im selben Moment den Kehlen aller vier SG-Mitglieder. Sie standen auf einer schmalen Hängebrücke und schauten in die Tiefe. Schauten ungläubig dem schwarzen Rucksack nach, der, fast wie in einem Abschiedgruß, lustig auf den Wellenkämmen des dreißig Meter tiefer fließenden Flusses hüpfte, ehe er sich ihren Blicken entzog. 

„Unser gesamter Proviant war in dem Rucksack!“, brachte Daniel die betrübliche Sachlage auf den Punkt, ehe er seine Augen von dem strudelnden Wasser riss. 

„Alle meine Candy-Riegel und Crunchy-Bars!“, erging sich O´Neill in einer präzisierten Klage, die ihm aber kein Mitgefühl oder tröstende Worte eintrug. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sich von Teal´c, ausgerechnet an dieser ausgesetzten Stelle, hatte die Verpflegung reichen lassen. Es war bei der Übergabe zu einem dieser typischen Missverständnisse gekommen. Teal´c dachte, O´Neill habe den Rucksack schon, O´Neill dachte, Teal´c habe den Rucksack noch – na ja und nun schwamm der schwarze Sack einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. 

Sam, die den 4-er Trupp in dem Moment anführte, verkündete praktisch wie immer: „Wir werden eine Bestandsaufnahme machen, sobald wir die Brücke verlassen haben.“ Dann marschierte sie entschiedenen Schrittes vorneweg, die drei Männer fügten sich in ihr Schicksal und folgten in gedrückter Stimmung. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

„Zwei Müsliriegel, sechs Hustenbonbons, ein Paket wenig nahrhaftes, zuckerfreies Kaugummi und …. Sir, ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wo Sie die aufbewahrt haben“, meinte Sam, die sich auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm niedergelassen hatte. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm sie von O´Neill eine dunkelbraune Frucht in Empfang, bei der nur noch die Form und der charakteristische Geruch darauf schließen ließen, dass sie zur Gattung der Bananen gehörte. Sam legte die gerade aufgezählten Teile vor sich in einer ordentlichen Reihe ab. 

Mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen steuerte Daniel noch zwei handtellergroße, höchstens einen halben Zentimeter hohe, in Folie eingeschweißte Quadrate bei. Interessiert nahm Sam eins in die Hand und las: „Schokoladentörtchen mit Cremefüllung. Für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch.“ Mit dieser neuen Information ausgestattet drehte Sam das platte Teil noch einmal in ihren Fingern hin und her. Sie warf Daniel denselben Blick zu, den auch gerade der Colonel geerntet hatte und wiederholte noch einmal: „Auch hier möchte ich lieber nicht über den früheren Aufbewahrungsort informiert werden.“ 

„In seiner Gesäßtasche“, grinste der Colonel frech. „Das heißt, die Törtchen lagen direkt an Daniels Hintern.“ 

Daniel warf ihm über seine Brillengläser einen eiskalten „Das-müssen-Sie-gerade-sagen Blick“ zu. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, griff Teal´c in die oberste Tasche seiner Weste und meinte: „MajorCarter“. Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung beteiligte sich Teal´c an der allgemeinen Darbietungszeremonie und drückte Sam drei schrumpelige Alufolie-Kugeln in die Hand. Sie wickelte eine der Kugeln aus und blickte dann auf etwas grau-grün-silbern Schleimiges mit Borsten und haselnussgroßen Ausbuchtungen, die mit etwas eitergelbem Glibber gefüllt waren. Da ihr Gehirn dazu das Wort „Pestbeule“ lieferte, wickelte sie die „Köstlichkeit“ ganz schnell wieder ein, schluckte einmal heftig und fragte: „Eine Spezialität von Chulak?“ 

„In der Tat. Eine der seltensten und begehrtesten Früchte.“ 

„Teal´c … wir sollten dich nicht dieser … Rarität berauben“, stellte sie mit einem weiteren sichtbaren Schlucken fest und reichte die Kugeln an den Jaffa zurück. 

Daniel vertraute ihrem Urteil sofort, doch O´Neill wollte die Frucht unbedingt persönlich in Augenschein nehmen. Zehn Sekunden später beteiligte er sich an den eifrigen Versicherungen seiner Kollegen, dass es einfach Grenzen gebe, wie viel man noch annehmen dürfe. Und einem guten Freund solche exquisiten Einmaligkeiten wegzuessen, das wäre einfach eine Grenze, die auch Freundschaft nicht überschreiten dürfte. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der durchaus ein unterdrücktes Grinsen hätte sein können, wäre Teal´c nicht Teal´c, nahm der Jaffa die drei Kugeln wieder an sich. 

„Das heißt dann ja wohl umkehren“, seufzte der Colonel nicht besonders begeistert. Denn es war ihm klar, dass General Hammond auch nicht besonders glücklich sein würde, wenn sie wegen eines solchen Missgeschicks nach nur wenigen Stunden schon wieder auf der Matte stehen würden. Und das auch noch ohne verwertbare Ergebnisse.

„Sir“, Carter schaute ihren Vorgesetzen jetzt fast entschuldigend an, „wir können nicht umkehren.“ Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie erinnern sich? Für die nächsten beiden Tage sind hochfrequente Ionenstürme aufgrund eines durchziehenden Asteroiden zu erwarten. Die Gefahr, dass das Wurmloch dann nicht richtig funktioniert, ist zu hoch. Wir haben dem damals keine allzu große Bedeutung zugemessen, da die Mission ja auf vier Tage ausgelegt war, aber …“

„Mit andern Worten, wir sitzen hier die nächsten Tage fest?“

„Das versucht uns MajorCarter zu sagen“, nickte der Jaffa.

„Ohne Proviant“, streute Daniel noch ein wenig Salz in die Wunde.

„Wir werden schon irgendetwas Essbares auf dem Weg in die Stadt finden“, gab sich O´Neill betont optimistisch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Zwanzig Stunden später überlegten die drei, ob Teal´cs Früchte wohl wirklich so schrecklich schmeckten, wie sie aussahen. Sie waren am Tag vorher noch stundenlang marschiert, ehe sie ein Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Ihr Optimismus, eine so reich mit Pflanzen versehene Welt *müsse* doch einfach etwas produzieren, was ihr Organismus ohne Probleme verdauen könnte, hatte sich leider noch nicht bewahrheitet. Es hatte nichts Essbares neben dem Weg gehangen. Und so weit, dass sie sich um etwas Essbares bemüht hätten, das ihnen über den Weg gelaufen war, waren sie noch nicht. Auf fremden Welten wusste man schließlich nie, ob man damit nicht die Seele eines Urahns zum Abendessen verspeiste. 

Auch das Frühstück hatte nur aus Wasser bestanden. Und während Jack stolpernd vor sich hinmarschierte und gegen die lästigen Stechmücken kämpfte, fragte er Carter zum dritten Mal in ebenso vielen Stunden, ob sie laut der Informationen, die das MALP geliefert hatte, nicht bald an der Stadt sein müssten.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, Sir.“ 

Da sie das aber schon zwei Mal gesagt hatte, fragte Jack nach: „Kann man „nicht mehr lange“ auch in Minuten-Angaben haben?“

Sichtlich unwohl wand sich Sam und rang sich dann durch: „ 60 bis 240 Minuten“ zu sagen.

O´Neill blieb stehen, zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute Carter mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. Sie schaute aber so fragend und unschuldig zurück, dass er mal zu ihren Gunsten annahm, dass sie ihn mit dieser *präzisen* Antwort nicht hatte auf den Arm nehmen wollen. 

Als er sich umdrehte und seufzend weitermarschierte, wehte noch ein „Wer viel fragt, kriegt viele Antworten“ an sein Ohr. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, wer der impertinente Stichwortgeber war – wobei er durchaus den mitgeführten Archäologen in Verdacht hatte. Aber ohne Beweis ließ er die Sache lieber auf sich beruhen und spielte mal wieder die Karte des etwas begriffsstutzigen Colonels aus. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

„O´Neill!“ Die starke Hand des Jaffa zwang den Colonel eine halbe Stunde später stehen zu bleiben. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht.“ Teal´c war an einem etwas erhöhten Platz stehen geblieben. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Ebene, in der die Stadt lag, die ihnen schon das MALP gezeigt hatte. 

O´Neill verfluchte sich innerlich, dass ihn der Hunger hatte so unaufmerksam werden lassen, so dass er Teal´cs Annäherung nicht bemerkt hatte. Er betrachtete die Stadt durch sein Fernglas, dann fragte er den Jaffa, gerade als auch Sam und Daniel aufschlossen: „Schon den Burger King ausgemacht?“

„Essen?“, fragte Sam hoffnungsvoll, trat neben O´Neill und spähte ebenfalls verlangend auf die Stadt hinunter.

„Ich dachte, Fastfood wäre kein Essen, sondern Fraß?“, stichelte Jack grinsend, wandte sich dann aber an Daniel. „Okay, Daniel. Jetzt sind Sie dran. Machen Sie denen klar, dass wir in friedlicher Absicht kommen, aber ganz dringend was hinter die Kiemen brauchen. Sie haben die Lady gehört, sie ist inzwischen sogar mit Junk-Food einverstanden. Das sollten wir ausnutzen.“

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später hatte Daniel den Wir-kommen-in-friedlicher-Absicht Part schon längst erfolgreich abgeschlossen, aber außer einem wässrigen Willkommensdrink hatte noch nichts wirklich Verwertbares den Weg in ihre Mägen gefunden. Das mochte zum einen daran liegen, dass sie vielleicht außerhalb der üblichen Essenszeiten aufgetaucht waren. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass ihr teaminterner Dolmetscher eine bedauerliche Tendenz zeigte, sich allein von geistiger Nahrung ernähren zu können, wenn das Thema nur interessant genug war. 

Und geistige Nahrung wurde reichlich geboten. Offensichtlich hatten die Goa´uld dieses Volk irgendwann im 14 Jahrhundert in China „mitgehen“ lassen. Was jede Menge wunderschöner Kalligraphien an den Wänden bedeute, die alle einzeln begutachtet werden mussten. Ausführlich begutachtet und obendrein kommentiert werden mussten.

O´Neill hätte vor Frustration den Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen können: fast an jeder Sternentor-Adresse kam man mit Englisch durch! Aber nein, dann, wenn es mal wichtig war, um ein nettes, kleines Steak ohne Daniels Hilfe bestellen zu können, sprachen alle nur so ein veraltetes Chinesisch! Selbst ihr Sprachwunder schien sich mühsam durchkämpfen müssen, falls das rasch unterdrückte Kichern der Gastgeber, wann immer Daniel etwas sagte, ein Indiz dafür war. Hoffentlich verkaufte er nicht gerade „zufällig“ Sam. Hey! Oder ihn! Denn jetzt schaute alles in seine Richtung und nickte kichernd. 

Carter nahm beruhigt zur Kenntnis, dass Daniel immerhin schon zum vierten Mal das mehr oder weniger universelle Zeichen für Essen gemacht hatte. Als die Einheimischen wieder nur erfreut nickten, wiederholte er es noch einmal - und dann wäre Sam am liebsten aufgesprungen! Einer der Fremden griff in seinen Umhang und präsentierte Daniel etwas, das ihr ihre überreizte Phantasie als köstliche, schmelzende Schokopraline vorgaukelte. Ihre Eingeweide krampften sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Daniel nahm das Teil und sie musste sehr an sich halten, nicht aufzuspringen und es ihm aus der Hand zu reißen. Sein Gesicht nach dem ersten Probebiss ließ sie diese Entscheidung aber noch einmal überdenken. Denn Daniel schaute so, wie sie geschaut hatte, als Thor ihr die gelbe Nahrungstablette angeboten hatte. Und das wollte bei Daniel schon etwas heißen. Wenn er kaum in der Lage war, das angebotene Essen wenigstens mit einem freundlichen Blick runter zu würgen, musste es schon mehr als schlecht sein. Doch dieses Mal guckte der Archäologe nur gequält und rettete sich dann in einen Hustenanfall, bei dem er die Reste in sein Taschentuch spuckte. 

Auch Teal´c hatte sich keine Sekunde dieses Zwischenspiels entgehen lassen. Als die Fremden jetzt ein deutliches Getuschel untereinander anfingen, setzte er sich unbewusst aufrechter hin, bereit, DanielJackson zur Hilfe zu eilen. 

Glücklicherweise erwies sich das als nicht nötig. Obgleich ein Teil der Fremden den Raum verließ, setzten die anderen ihre Fragestunde mit Dr. Jackson in ruhigem, freundlichem Tonfall fort. Endlich, nach über einer weiteren Stunde, sagte Daniel dann mit einem kaum zu beherrschenden Grinsen zu seinen Kollegen: „Sie bitten uns jetzt nach nebenan, zu einem kleinen Imbiss.“

„Yep!“, rief O´Neill und ballte die Hand siegessicher zur Faust. „Äh…, „ er räusperte sich, „ich meine natürlich, versichern Sie ihnen, dass wir das Angebot gerne annehmen. Und, Daniel, vielleicht finden die Herrschaften in ihrem Kühlschrank auch noch was anderes, als das, was Sie da vorhin hatten?“ 

Er hätte sich nicht zu sorgen brauchen. Als sie im Nebenraum auf weichen, seidenen Kissen auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatten, wurden auch schon die ersten Platten herein getragen. Ein köstlicher Duft nach Gebratenem stieg ihnen in die Nasen und Sam wäre es beinahe schwindelig geworden, so akut meldete sich ihr Hungergefühl bei ihr. 

Daniel durfte als erster nehmen. Gierig griff er zu und der erste Happen schaffte es gar nicht erst bis auf seinen Teller, sondern er knabberte ihn sofort vorsichtig an. Kein Vergleich zu dem Zeug gerade! Es zerging auf der Zunge und hinterließ den Geschmack von gebratenem Lachs. Daniel schob den Rest hinterher und verkündete Jack, Sam und Teal´c entzückt mit vollem Mund: „Mhhm, daff ifft köfftlich.“ Er kaute und leckte seine Finger ab, ehe er erneut zugriff. 

Als wäre Daniels Zustimmung das Startsignal gewesen, wurden die anderen Platten vor ihnen auf einen niedrigen Tisch gestellt. Die Gastgeber lächelten auffordernd, griffen selbst aber nicht zu. 

„Warum essen die nichts?“, erkundigte sich Jack misstrauisch. 

Daniel gab die Frage zwischen zwei eilig verschlungenen Bissen weiter und sagte dann: „Morgen ist erst wieder ihre Essenszeit. Dieses Bankett ist außer der Reihe nur für uns zubereitet worden.“

„Carter, meinen Sie, dass es sicher ist?“, fragte O´Neill. Falls Sam bisher gedacht hatte, dass nur junge Hunde einen so bettelnden Blick aufsetzen konnten wenn es Essen gab, dann hatte sie sich getäuscht. Die brauen Augen des Colonels standen denen einer Welpe in nichts nach, als er jetzt auf ihre Antwort wartete. Dazu kreisten die Finger ihres CO nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Teil seiner Wahl und näherten sich ihm unaufhaltsam mit mehreren Millimetern pro Sekunde.

„Nun, Sir…“

„Ja oder nein, Carter?!“

„DanielJackson lebt noch“, erklärte der Jaffa seelenruhig und gab der Versuchung nach. Ein großer grüner Happen verschwand mit einem einzigen Biss in seinem Mund. Er kaute, schluckte, verkündete:„Es entbehrt nicht eines gewissen Wohlgeschmacks“ und stopfte das nächste Teil hinterher. 

O´Neill gab sich geschlagen, warnte noch: „Aber kein Alkohol!“, dann ließ er seinen Fingern ihren Willen und die beförderten ein kleines weißes Häppchen in seinen Mund. „Blaubeeren mit Schlagsahne“ schlug sein Gehirn vor und Jack ließ die zart schmelzende Masse mit einem Seufzer des Wohlbehagens auf seiner Zunge zergehen. 

„Carter, falls das das Letzte ist, was wir je essen, dann hat es sich jedenfalls gelohnt“, beschied er seinem Major und seine kreisenden Finger kamen dieses Mal auf einem länglichen, hellbraunen Teil zu liegen, das dann umgehend den Weg in seinen Magen fand. 

„Sam!“, grinste Daniel begeistert und bot Carter einen Teller mit kleinen Vierecken dar. „Diese hellgelben hier! Mhhhm, versuchen Sie mal. Sie werden sie lieben!“

Da Sam sich ganz pragmatisch sagte, dass sie nicht als Einzige dieses verrückten Teams überleben wollte, kam sie Daniels Vorschlag nach und griff zögerlich zu. Dann steckte sie es entschieden in ihren Mund. Oh! Das schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht! „Nudeln in Tomatensauce mit frisch geriebenem Parmesan“ war die Geschmacksrichtung die ihm am nächsten kam. Hastig stopfte sie noch drei weitere von der Sorte hinterher. 

Der Colonel hatte nach zwei Zuckerkringeln gerade eine Handvoll „Erdnüsse“ gepackt, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die kleinen Kugeln eine nach der anderen in seinen Rachen fallen. Aufgrund der Kopfhaltung kaute er mit offenem Mund und schmatzte dazu zufrieden: „Uhmm… Schmeckt wie …Chips mit … weiß nicht … Mayonnaise?“

„Klingt widerlich, O´Neill“, bemerkte der Jaffa und bediente sich großzügig aus Jacks Hand an den „Erdnüssen“. Ein gutes Dutzend später meinte er: „Schmeckt auch widerlich“, und setzte dann seine systematische geschmackliche Analyse aller auf dem Tisch vorhandenen Nahrungsmittel fort. Während das SG-Team sich durch die angebotenen Köstlichkeiten durchprobierte, trugen die freundlichen Einheimischen stets neue Platten und Schüsseln herein. Nicht immer erfüllte das Äußere die Erwartungen, doch sie waren so hungrig, dass es ihnen egal war, dass die „Orange“ wie „Brathähnchen“ schmeckte. Sie schlossen einfach einen Moment die Augen und ließen nur den Geschmack wirken. 

SG-1 kaute, schmatzte, schluckte, rülpste verstohlen, schleckte klebrige Finger ab und wurde erst langsam etwas weniger gierig und etwas wählerischer.

„Daniel! Diese hellblaue Creme hier!“ rief Sam schwärmerisch und hielt Daniel einen Löffel vor die Lippen. „Die ist göttlich! Die musst du einfach probieren!“

Daniels Lippen leckten die blaue Creme von dem Löffel und Sam sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie lächelte, als Daniel entzückt stöhnte: „Phantastisch, Sam! Mehr!“ 

„Mach den Mund auf!“

Gehorsam sperrte Daniel abermals den Mund auf und Sam fütterte ihm noch einen Löffel von der luftig-schaumigen Masse.

Plötzlich sagte O´Neill auf ihrer anderen Seite: „Hey, ich will auch mal probieren!“, und sperrte ebenfalls den Mund auf. Sam fütterte kichernd auch den Colonel mit einem großen Löffel hellblauer Creme. 

„Deutlich besser als der Wackelpudding aus der Kantine“, stellte Jack anerkennend fest. „Uhmm, gib mir doch noch einen Löffel, Sam.“ 

Niemanden machte diese Anrede stutzig, nur Teal´cs Symbiont rumorte gewaltig in seiner Bauchtasche herum. Doch der Jaffa schob das auf die ungewohnte Nahrung, die der Schlange vielleicht nicht behagte. Er ignorierte sie einfach, griff nach einem Stück Kuchen und gab ihr keine Gelegenheit, ihm das Festmahl mit irgendwelchen unqualifizierten Anmerkungen zu verderben.

„Okay, Jack.“ Sam kam dem Ansinnen nach und tunkte den Löffel noch einmal in die Schüssel. Jack schleckte auch den ab und öffnete den Mund wieder. Lachend holte Sam Nachschub. Nach dem dritten Löffel legte Jack seine Finger über ihre Finger auf dem Esswerkzeug und mit einem betont lüsternen Grinsen leckte er den Löffel gaaanz langsam ab. 

Sam kicherte erneut, steckte ihren Zeigefinger in die Quabbelmasse und leckte diesen Finger dann vor den Augen des Colonels auch ganz langsam und genüsslich ab. Schlang ihre Zunge um den Finger, leckte ihn von unten nach oben, obwohl schon längst keine Creme mehr dran war. Ganz zum Schluss, ließ sie die Zunge noch einmal mit einem kleinen Stöhnen über die Spitze kreisen. Ihre Augen ließen die Augen des Colonels, die mit jedem Moment größer wurden, keine Sekunde los.

Daniel hätte sich bei dieser Vorführung beinahe an den Dragees verschluckt, die er gerade kaute und kaschierte seine Belustigung mit einem kleinen Husten, woraufhin Sam sich ihm zuwandte. Sie steckte ihren Finger noch einmal in die Creme und hielt ihn Daniel vors Gesicht. „Daniel-Schatz, möchtest du vielleicht auch noch etwas von Sams blauer Wunder-Creme haben?“

„Sammilein, wer wollte das nicht?“, nuschelte der Archäologe bereits mit Sams Finger zwischen den Lippen, den er gewissenhaft sauber schleckte und an dem er ein bisschen länger als nötig herumknabberte. 

„Hey ihr beiden, seht mal, was der gute Jack noch bieten kann“, mischte sich der Colonel ins Geschehen und hielt sowohl Sam als auch Daniel eine kleine, mit einer Nuss gekrönte Kugel vors Gesicht. 

„Jack, das sieht gut aus“, stellte Sam anerkennend fest und ließ sich ebenso wie Daniel das Teil in den Mund stecken. Da das Ding ziemlich klebrig war und lange Honigfäden zog, machten die beiden eine Schau daraus, die fütternden Finger einen Moment länger zwischen den Zähnen als nötig zu halten, um sie mit der Zunge zu säubern.

Danach beugte sich der Colonel zu Teal´c rüber und wollte dem Jaffa ebenfalls ein solches Teil zwischen die Lippen schieben. „Auf geht´s Großer, brav das Mündchen auf! Hier kommt was Gutes!“ Auch Sam und Daniel drehten sich jetzt in die Richtung des Jaffa, wobei sich Daniel des besseren Gleichgewichts wegen in eine liegende Position begab. Sie schauten der Fütterungsaktion interessiert zu. 

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht musste Teal´c denken, als er vorsichtig das Teil aus O´Neills Fingern knabberte. Irgendetwas war hier nicht so, wie es normalerweise war. Aber er kam im Moment nicht darauf, was es sein könnte, zumal Sam sich auch ihm jetzt mit einem Löffel voller hellblauer Creme näherte. 

„Zeit für die Nachspeise, Mr. T!“, giggelte sie übermütig und achtete darauf, dass Teal´c den Löffel auch schön sauber ableckte. „Was sagst du? Göttlich? Uhmm?“

Göttlich? Teal´c schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn ein bisschen klarer zu bekommen. Da war doch was mit Göttern, falschen Göttern, bösen Göttern und kleinen grauen guten Göttern, aber das hatte nichts mit dieser Nachspeise zu tun. Er stoppte Sams Hand, die mit weiterer Creme zurückgekommen war und schüttelte noch einmal ganz entschieden den Kopf. Angestrengt starrte er vor sich hin und versuchte seine herumvagabundierenden Gedanken zusammen zu bringen. Leider hatte er sich etwas zu sehr ablenken lassen, so dass DanielJacksons Hand es schaffte, ihm eine längliche Stange, die an eine Spargelstange erinnerte, zwischen die Zähne zu schieben. Teal´c schürzte die Lippen und saugte die Stange ein. Daniel gab ihm noch eine zweite, dann ließ er sich wieder nach hinten auf die Kissen plumpsen. 

Sam brach angesichts des saugenden Jaffa in Gelächter aus und ließ sich neben Daniel fallen. „Ich …. denke… ich…. sollte ….noch …. etwas …. essen… “

Was es war, was als nächstes auf Major Carters Plan gestanden hatte, sollte Teal´c nicht mehr erfahren, denn O´Neill ließ sich ebenfalls neben Sam und Daniel in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte vorausschauend aber noch eine Hand voll kleiner, grüner Kügelchen mitgebracht, die er jetzt großzügig mit seinen Freunden teilte. Und zwar, indem er versuchte, sie aus einer gewissen Entfernung in ihre geöffneten Münder zu werfen. Als er mit einem Wurf bei Sam ausnahmsweise sogar mal traf, verschluckte sie sich beinahe, was einen weiteren unkontrollierten Lachanfall zur Folge hatte, der sich dann in einem Gähnen erschöpfte. 

Auch Daniel gähnte schon seit geraumer Zeit und wurde nur noch dadurch wach gehalten, dass er noch auf einem Vanillekringel, der nach Grillgemüse schmeckte, herumkaute. Teal´c setzte sich neben ihn und als Daniel ihm die Hand voller Vanillekringel hinhielt, nahm er sich einen und verschlang ihn anerkennend. Eigentlich sollte ja jemand Wache halten fiel ihm plötzlich siedendheiß ein und irgendwie hatte er dunkel in Erinnerung, dass er dafür prädestiniert war. Aber andererseits waren die Kissen wirklich einladend weich. Er raffte sich noch zu einem letzten Grabschen auf, achtlos mit seiner großen Hand einsammelnd, was immer den Weg darein fand, dann legte er sich gemütlich neben seine leise schmatzenden Freunde. 

Jack rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Sam heran, wie sollte er sie denn sonst mit den kleinen weißen Dropsen füttern, zu denen er inzwischen übergegangen war? Er hatte davon ein kleines Vorratslager in der Vertiefung zwischen ihren Brüsten angelegt, wo er mit seiner Handkante eine kleine Kuhle in ihr T-Shirt gedrückt hatte. Immer streng abwechselnd steckte er jetzt ihr einen Drops in den Mund, erst dann nahm er sich – ganz gentelmanlike- selber einen. Da Sams Kopf auf Daniels Arm ruhte, war Daniels Mund nicht weit und als er ihn einmal zu einem Gähnen besonders weit aufriss, war Jack nicht so und ließ dem Archäologen auch zwei Dropse zukommen. 

Teal´c wollte seinen Freunden gerade mitteilen, dass das hier nicht so ganz ihrer üblichen Vorgehensweise entsprach, obwohl er im Moment vergessen hatte, wie sie sich normalerweise auf Außenmissionen verhielten. Zu diesem Zweck rutschte er näher an die drei heran. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie von seinen tiefschürfenden Überlegungen zu unterrichten, als auch er von O´Neill mit drei kleinen weißen Dropsen aus Sams Vorratslager bedacht wurde. Er beschloss, sich das Lager einmal näher anzusehen und beugte sich dazu über den zwischen ihm und Sam liegenden Archäologen.

Auf halbem Weg musste er herzhaft gähnen und gewährte seinem Kopf eine kleine Entspannungspause auf Daniel Jacksons Bauch. Der Archäologe rückte den Kopf etwas zurecht, denn Teal´c lag etwas zu weit unten und drückte auf gewisse empfindliche Teile, um wirklich bequem zu sein. Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit, Teal´c noch einen Keks zu geben. Dem Colonel wurde es inzwischen zu lästig, jedes Mal den weiten Weg für die weißen Dropse machen zu müssen und so brachte er seinen Kopf direkt zu dem Vorratslager. Nun brauchte er nur noch die Zunge ausstrecken und konnte eins von den weißen Teilen in seinen Mund holen. Sam tätschelte sowohl Jacks als auch Teal´cs Kopf, der nun halb auf ihrer Hüfte lag. 

Während Teal´c sich mit einer Hand knusprige kleine Chips in den Mund schob, legte er den anderen Arm über Sams Beine Das schloss dann auch ein Bein des Colonels mit ein, da das irgendwie den Weg zwischen Sams Beine gefunden hatte. O´Neill gab seine Zustimmung, indem er seine Hand noch oben drauf legte. Nun bedeckte der Jaffa seine drei Freunde schön gleichmäßig mit seiner Körperfülle. Ein Urinstinkt sagte ihm, dass er sie beschützen müsse und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, es zu tun, die ihm im Moment dazu einfiel. Mit seinen starken Armen umfasste er alle und hielt sie eng beieinander.

Sams Augenlider wollten sich immer wieder schließen, denn es war außerordentlich warm und gemütlich in diesem Knäuel, in dem sie lag. Daniel murmelte: „Nett ist es hier“ und Sam stimmte ihm behaglich seufzend zu. Mit einer Hand streichelte sie noch einmal durch Jacks Haare und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran, dann war sie eingeschlafen. 

Daniel kuschelte sein Gesicht noch etwas weiter in Sams Halsbeuge, gesellte seine Hand zu Teal´cs und Jacks Hand, die auf seiner Hüfte lagen, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem lauten Gähnen ins Reich der Träume. 

Auch Jack gähnte inzwischen fast ununterbrochen. Er schluckte noch zwei, drei Mal gegen das pelzige Gefühl in seinem Mund und grunzte zufrieden: „Satt“. Dann rückte er seinen Kopf auf Sams Brüsten, dem interessantesten Kissen seit langem, zurecht. Das sanfte Auf und Ab seines Kissens machte ihn ganz schläfrig und schon nach einer Minute war auch er nicht mehr ansprechbar. 

Teal´c hielt noch eine halbe Minute die Stellung, dann ließ er sich von den gleichmäßigen Atemgeräuschen seiner Freunde einlullen und folgte ihnen in den Schlaf.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Die aufmerksamen Gastgeber hatten schon seit einer geraumen Weile alle Aktivitäten eingestellt und beobachteten die vier interessiert. Als jetzt als letzter Teal´c in den Schlaf gesunken war, fuhr einer von ihnen mit einem blinkenden und arrhythmisch piepsenden Gerät über die Körper der vier Schläfer. Dazu sprach er leise in ein Diktiergerät: 

„Bericht an Abteilung 4 B der Lebensmittelforschung: 

1\. Die geschmackliche Verbesserung der Algen-Produkte ist zufrieden stellend. Die Probanden haben ohne Ausnahme alle angebotenen Nahrungsprodukte gelobt und mit beträchtlichem Appetit verzehrt. Meine Empfehlung: keine weitere Nachbesserung nötig. 

2\. Deutlicher Forschungsbedarf besteht noch auf dem Gebiet der enthemmenden Substanzen. Wenngleich die Versuchsobjekte sich bei dem heutigen Versuch weder ihrer Kleidung entledigt haben noch sexuelle Handlungen vorgenommen haben, bleibt doch eine Tendenz zu ungewöhnlich engem Körperkontakt bestehen. 

3\. Die unerwünschte, Schlaf fördernde Wirkung der Algen ist auch deutlich verbessert worden. Den Probanden gelang es heute, erst ihren Hunger zu stillen, ehe sie von Müdigkeit übermannt wurden.“ 

Der Einheimische beendete die Aufnahme, wandte sich an zwei weitere und meinte: „Ihr könnt sie jetzt zum Sternentor teleportieren. Sie sollten spätestens in 30 Minuten wieder erwachen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass die Forschungsabteilung Fortschritte macht, ehe die nächsten humanoiden und mit unserer Physiologie kompatiblen Aliens zu uns kommen.“ 

SG- 1 löste sich in einem grün schimmernden Licht auf …..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

……. Schläfrige, unkoordinierte Bewegungen leiteten den Aufwachwachvorgang des Teams ein. Langsam wurde sich wieder jeder des eigenen Körpers bewußt. Vorsichtiges Herumtasten förderte erstaunliche und unglaubliche Erkenntnisse zu Tage. Ein kollektives Stöhnen des Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollens entrang sich fast im selben Moment den Kehlen aller vier SG-Mitglieder:

„Oh nein….. “ 

 

\------------------------Ende-------------------------

 

 

©Antares, März 2004


	5. Wollust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am besten legt man eine CD mit Gregorianischer Musik oder die Carmina Burana von Carl Orff (aus der sind auch die Zitate) ein, stellt sich den feisten, schmierigen Kanonikus aus „Dämonen“ bildlich vor und beginnt zu lesen …

_Tempore brumali vir patiens, animo vernali lasciviens._  
(Im Winter ist der Mann geduldig, beim Hauch des Frühlings erwacht seine Lust.)

Der Kanonikus wusste sofort, als er die vier Fremden erblickte, dass sie Ärger bedeuteten. Statt sich vor ihm demütig zu verneigen oder ihm die Hände zu küssen, wie es die jungen Mädchen des Dorfes häufig machten, blickten sie ihm nur herausfordernd entgegen. Sie hielten Waffen in der Hand, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er vermutete aber, dass sie eine ernste Bedrohung für die Macht seines Ringes darstellen könnten. Sein erster Gedanke war es, sie sofort wieder dahin zurück zu schicken, wo sie herkamen, ins Reich der Dunkelheit. Doch da Simon sie bereits in sein Haus gebeten hatte, konnte er sie nicht einfach ignorieren. Er überlegte, was zu tun sei, als ihm auffiel, dass einer der vier Fremden gar kein Mann war, sondern eine Frau! Eine junge, blonde Schönheit in Hosen, mit einer schweren Waffe in der Hand und kurz geschnittenen Haaren! 

Wenn sie mit den drei Männern unterwegs war und ebenso wie sie gekleidet, musste sie sehr selbstbewusst sein. Die Tatsache, dass der, der sich Jack O´Neill nannte und offensichtlich der Anführer war, sie wiederholt um ihre Meinung bat, unterstützte diese These noch. 

Er hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für starke Frauen gehabt. Die devoten Jungfrauen, die sich ihm voller Verehrung entgegen warfen, waren ihm stets suspekt gewesen. Denn bei ihnen konnte man niemals sicher sein, ob sie nicht von schmeichlerischen Anverwandten geschickt worden waren. Als Besänftigungsgeschenk, damit der Name der Geschwister, Eltern oder Paten nicht auf der Liste der Besessenen, die als nächstes Opfer auserkoren waren, stünde. 

\--------------------------------------------------

 _Circa mea pectora multa sunt suspiria de tua pulchritudine, que me ledunt misere._  
(In meinem Herzen gibt es viele Seufzer über deine Schönheit, die mich elend machen.)

Ein Blick auf die blonde Frau und er wusste genau, dass sie niemals zu diesen langweiligen Jungfrauen gehören würde. Eher würde sie versuchen, sich ihren Weg freizukämpfen. Der Kanonikus merkte, wie sie ihm mit jedem ihrer unerschrockenen Blick besser gefiel. 

Fast wie Mary. Auch die hatte sich ihm widersetzt. Nicht einmal die Drohung, dass ihre Eltern bei der nächsten Auswahl dabei sein könnten, hatte sie gefügig machen können. Sie hatte es als ihr Los angesehen. Nun wohnte sie mit diesem Simon zusammen, der die vier Fremden in sein Haus gebeten hatte. Der Kanonikus rieb voller Vorfreude seine feisten Hände gegeneinander. Nun, wenn das keine günstige Fügung des Schicksals war! Wenn er jetzt geschickt taktierte, vielleicht Loyalitäten gegeneinander ausspielte, könnte er sie wohlmöglich doch noch bekommen. Oder die blonde Frau. Oder gar beide. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass das Leben wirklich nicht zu verachten war, wenn man der Kanonikus war. 

Erst einmal hatte er ihnen die Waffe demonstriert, die jeden Kanonikus mit Furcht und Schrecken herrschen ließ und die Untertanen gefügig machte. Der Ring, der seit Anbeginn der Zeiten von einem auf den anderen Kanonikus weitergegeben wurde. Der den Himmel zum Einsturz bringen konnte und mit blauen Blitzen selbst den stärksten Mann fällte. Nun waren die Unruhestifter dort, wo ihr rechtmäßiger Platz war: im Gefängnis. Nur den einen, den mit dem Mal, hatte er für die Gottesprüfung zurückbehalten. 

\----------------------------------------------------

 _Oh, oh, oh! totus floreo iam amore virginali totus ardeo! novus, novus amor est, quo pereo!_  
(Oh, oh,! Ich erblühe ganz! Schon brenne ich vor junger Liebe! Vor neuer Liebe vergehe ich!)

Der mit dem goldenen Stirnzeichen des Satans hatte die Gottesprüfung nicht bestanden. Er war vor den Augen seiner Freunde im Wasser versunken. Und die blonde Frau hatte um ihn Tränen vergossen. Er hatte es genau gesehen. Denn selbst während er die formellen Worte sprach, hatte er kaum den Blick von ihr wenden können. Sie war so stolz, so unnahbar, so versucht unbeugsam. Und doch hatte sie um einen der ihren weinen können. 

Der Kanonikus merkte, wie ihn noch in der Erinnerung an ihre tränenverhangenen Wimpern die Erregung wieder packte. Der brennende Wunsch, ihr ebensolch heftige Gefühle entlocken zu können, wurde immer übermächtiger. 

Nachdenklich ging er zum Feuer, warf noch einige Scheite nach, dann kredenzte er sich einen Weinbrand, den er sich für besondere Gelegenheiten aufhob. Den ersten Schluck trank er bereits an der Anrichte stehend, goss sich noch einmal nach und zog sich dann seinen Lehnsessel näher an den Kamin heran. 

Den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, versuchte er sich vorzustellen, welche weiblichen Formen sich wohl unter der grünen Hose und Jacke verbargen. Was für eine abscheuliche Kleidung, die Fremden ihren Frauen gestatten zu tragen! Es ging doch nichts über das Gefühl von Samt und Seide auf der Haut, diese Baumwollstoffe waren höchsten etwas für die einfachen Leute. Ein paar Aussagen konnte man aber trotz der scheußlichen Kleidung treffen: Sie war ziemlich groß, so viel stand schon mal fest und für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu mager. Aber ihre Augen! 

\---------------------------------------------------

 _Tui lucent oculi sicut solis radii, sicut splendor fulguris lucem donat tenebris. Ah !_  
(Deine Augen leuchten wie die Strahlen der Sonne, wie der Glanz des Blitzstrahls  
das Dunkel erhellt. Ah!)

Das Blau ihrer Augen war wie die Farbe der Seen, die hinter den schneebedeckten Bergen lagen und die er erst einmal - in seiner Kindheit - gesehen hatte. Aber ihr Blau hatte er nicht vergessen und nun hatte er es in ihren Augen wieder gefunden. Dieses Blau weckte Erinnerungen an Unbeschwertheit und erste Liebeleien.

Das Blond ihrer Haare würde mit Sicherheit in der Sonne leuchten und viele der anderen Frauen neidisch machen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie fast immer diese merkwürdige Kappe trug. Ihn erinnerte ihr Haar an Frühling und Sommer. Wenn sie es wachsen ließe, so dass es bis auf ihre schlanken Hüften fiele … es böte noch Schutz vor lüsternen Blicken, auch wenn sie diese merkwürdige Kleidung ablegen würde. 

Er wäre ihr dabei behilflich und unter seinen suchenden Fingern würde er die Zartheit ihrer milchig-weiße Haut spüren. Er würde seine Hände über ihre runden Schultern gleiten lassen, immer weiter, immer weiter, bis er ihre Hände umfangen könnte. Finger, die zu küssen er sich vorgestellt hatte, seit er ihrer angesichtig geworden war. Ohne die Spuren der harten Arbeit, wie sie die hiesigen Bauersfrauen zeigten, würden sie sich samten und warm unter seinen liebkosenden Händen anfühlen. Heiße Küsse auf jedes einzelne Fingerglied, ein sanftes Umspielen der Zunge über ihre empfindlichen Handinnenflächen, bis seine Lippen dann ihr Handgelenk erreichen würden. Ihre Pulse würden schneller schlagen und mit jeder weiteren Berührung würde sich ihr Atem beschleunigen. 

Der Kanonikus streckte die Beine vor sich aus, nahm noch einen Schluck und stellte das Glas für einen Moment auf seinem Bauch ab, mit beiden Händen den Stiel des Glases umfassend. Er schloss die Augen. Zwar konnte er jetzt die züngelnden Flammen nicht mehr sehen, aber er spürte ihr unruhiges Flackern auch hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. 

\----------------------------------------------------

 _Iuvenes, iuvencule, coniunguntur merito. Siqua sine socio, caret omni gaudio;_  
(Jünglinge und junge Mädchen vereinen sich in rechter Weise. Die ohne einen Liebsten ist,  
versäumt alle Freuden.)

Ob sie zu einer der Männer gehörte? Aber keiner der drei hatte sie als seine Frau vorgestellt. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl mit einem der Männer wie ein verruchtes Weib anders als im geheiligten Bund der Ehe zusammen lebte? Doch welcher der drei? Der Anführer? Der junge Mann? Der Gottlose? Jähe Eifersucht kroch durch seine Eingeweide, als er sich andere als seine Hände auf ihrem Körper vorstellte. Andererseits konnte er nicht glauben, dass solche Schönheit noch keinen Mann oder Liebsten gefunden hatte, mit dem sie die körperlichen Freuden genoss. 

Und das hieße dann auch, dass sie nicht wie eine verschreckte Jungfrau reagieren würde, wenn sie mit ihm das Lager teilen würde, sondern sich seinen Liebeskünsten bereitwillig hingeben würde. Seine Glut mit ihrem Feuer beantworten würde. 

Er ließ in Gedanken seine Hände dieselbe Strecke zurückwandern, die sie gerade vorgegangen waren, um sich dann nach vorn zu ihren Brüsten zu begeben. Volle Brüste, die schwer in seinen Händen liegen würden, sich dem Rund seiner Hand anpassten. Sein Daumen käme genau auf ihren Knospen zu liegen, die sich langsam begännen aufzurichten, wenn er mit seinem Finger darüber striche. Die sich dann weiter verhärten und begehrenswert erheben würden. Sie bettelten förmlich danach, dass sich seine Lippen vorbeugen und sie mit sanftem Saugen umfangen sollten. Und die blonde Frau würde ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen lassen und sich seinen fordernden Lippen ohne Scham entgegenrecken. Sein Mund auf ihrem Busen würde ihr kleine, wimmernde Laute entlocken, die davon künden, was für eine unbeschreibliche Lust er ihr bringen könnte. Sie würde mehr wollen und ihn anflehen, ihr mehr zu geben. 

\------------------------------------------------------

 _Voluptatis avidus magis quam salutis_  
(Ich dürste nach der Wollust mehr als nach dem Heil)

Der Kanonikus begann zu schwitzen und wischte sich mit einem spitzenbesetzten Taschentuch über Nacken und Stirn. Auch seine Handflächen waren feucht geworden und so trocknete er sie rasch, ehe er das Tuch wieder zusammenlegte und in seine Rocktasche steckte. 

Er rückte den Sessel ein Stückchen vom Kamin weg, denn das Feuer in seinen Lenden brannte jetzt ständig heller und ließ ihn rascher Atem schöpfen. 

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck, ließ das hochprozentige Getränk seinen brennenden Weg durch den Rachen nehmen, um sich mit der Hitze in seinem Innern zu vereinen, die schon längst jede andere Wärmequelle überflüssig gemacht hatte. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 _Amore suscrescente, pariter e medio avulso procul tedio, fit ludus ineffabilis membris, lacertis, labilis._  
(Wenn die Liebe heranwächst und die Scham von beiden gleichermaßen abgetan ist,  
beginnt ein unaussprechliches Spiel der Glieder, Arme, Lippen.)

Nackt würden sie zum Bett taumeln, in innigen Küssen verschlungen auf die seidenen Tücher sinken. Der Schein des Feuers würde über ihren wundervollen Körper spielen, jede Einzelheit mit Licht und Schatten hervorheben. Seine Blicke würden von ihrer Schönheit trinken, ehe seine Hände und der schwarze Ring seiner Macht warnend das Alabasterweiß ihrer Haut unterbrechen würden. Jede Handbreit, die er über Brust, Bauch und Beine glitt würde sie unwiederbringlich zu ihm hinführen, sie Sein machen.

Jede Stelle, die seine Hände schon erkundet hatten, würden nun die Lippen finden. Die warme Nässe seines Mundes würde den gleichen Weg nehmen und sie würde sich unter ihm winden, sich ihm entgegen beugen, um mehr und mehr von den köstlichen Zärtlichkeiten zu erfahren.  
Die zarte Haut der Ellenbeugen würde er ebenso erkunden wie die ihrer Kniekehlen. Erwartungsvolles Stöhnen und kleine verlangende Schreie würden die Erkundung ihres Bauchnabels begleiten, denn er konnte in ihr verborgene Sehnsüchte wecken. 

Aber das wäre nicht alles. Begierig, mehr von seinem Körper zu lernen, würde sie auch ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft schicken. Würde sich an seiner wohlgenährten Körperfülle, die von Wohlstand und reichlichem Essen kündete, erfreuen. Erst noch etwas schüchtern, dann aber zunehmend mutiger, enthemmter, würde sie seinen Körper mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnen. Ihre Lippen würden nicht nur seine Lippen umspielen, sondern ebenso seine Brust und seine Arme. Er würde ihren Kopf dann tiefer drücken, bis erst ihr weiches Haar und dann ihr heißer Mund auf seiner Männlichkeit zu liegen käme. Zierte sie sich noch, so würde er den Druck seiner Hände erhöhen, bis sie ihn in ihrem heißen Mund willkommen hieße. Mit sanftem Lecken ihrer Zunge würde sie seinen starken Schaft ganz umhüllen und zu kraftvoller Stärke anwachsen lassen. Wieder und wieder glitte er auf und ab, die feuchte Reibung ihrer Mundhöhle genießend, wissend, dass sie jederzeit für ihn bereit war und er für sie. 

Mit starkem Griff zöge er sie zu sich hoch, um die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust von ihren Lippen kosten zu können. Trunken vor Leidenschaft, würde sie ihn anflehen, ihr endlich Erfüllung zu verschaffen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 _Dulcissime! Ah! Totam tibi subdo me!_  
(Du Süßester! Ah! Ganz gebe ich mich dir hin!)

Seine kräftigen Hände würden ihre Beine teilen und mit einem einzigen mächtigen Stoß würde er seinen Schaft in ihre Liebesgrotte stoßen. Sie könnte einen leisen Schrei über die Mächtigkeit seines Organs nicht unterdrücken und würde ihre Beine um ihn schlingen. Er würde sie ganz ausfüllen, viel besser als es je ein Mann gekonnt hätte und in taumelnder Leidenschaft würde sie sich ihm hingeben. 

Gemeinsam würden sie den Gipfel der Lust erklimmen - gebend, nehmend. Ihre Schönheit würde mit dem Glanz der Hingabe zu leuchten beginnen und gemeinsam würden sie in einen sternenübersäten Abgrund stürzen. Vereint. Besiegt. Gesättigt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 _Vana salus, semper dissolubilis_  
(Das eitle Glück muss immer wieder vergehen)

Schwerfällig hievte sich der Kanonikus aus dem Sessel und trat ans Fenster. Er riss es mit Schwung auf, denn plötzlich brauchte er frische Luft. Kalte Abendluft, die seinen überreizten Sinnen Linderung verschaffen würde.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Marktplatz, wo die vier Fremden und Mary festgekettet waren. Schwere Eisenfesseln hielten sie, damit sie bereit waren, wenn der Bote des Satans beim nächsten Morgengrauen seine Opfergaben einfordern käme. Ohne ihre Waffen waren sie genauso klein und machtlos wie die Dorfbewohner und somit schutzlos seinen Entscheidungen ausgeliefert. 

Der Anblick der blonden Frau, die hilflos in den Fesseln hing, drohte seine Lust wieder anzufachen. Es war bedauerlich, dass er sie opfern musste. Aber er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie seine Macht wieder und wieder herausforderten und seine Überzeugungen und das Glaubenssystem der ganzen Dorfgemeinschaft in Frage stellten. 

Aber halt, er war der Kanonikus, die Entscheidung lag bei ihm, wer morgen mit dem Boten des Todes gehen müsste! Er würde ihr eine Wahl lassen. Sie allein hätte die Möglichkeit sich und ihre Freunde zu retten. Noch war die Nacht jung und bis zum Morgen hätte sie ausreichend Gelegenheit, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit für die Rettung zu beweisen. Konnte es da noch einen Zweifel geben, was ihre Entscheidung betraf? 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Sors immanis et inanis, rota tu volubilis, status malus_  
(Ungeheures und ungewisses Schicksal, rollendes Rad, von böser Art bist du)

Mit Genugtuung sah der Kanonikus wie der grässliche Bote aus der Welt der Dunkelheit am nächsten Morgen auf dem Marktplatz erschien. Wie er die Ketten löste und die fünf Besessenen mit sich führte, einem ungewissen aber hoffentlich schrecklichen Schicksal entgegen. 

Er hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sie davor zu bewahren. Aber wenn die blonde Frau so töricht war und sich seinen Wünschen widersetzte, so konnte er ihnen nicht helfen. 

 

\--------------------------Ende--------------------------

 

Die lateinischen Textpassagen und deutschen Übersetzungen aus der Carmina Burana stammen von der folgenden Seite: http://www.impresario.ch/libretto/liborfcar.htm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen des Beta-Lesers: „Blame it on Minnesota“ stand in der Mail, als ich diese Geschichte zugeschickt bekam. Dabei habe ich doch gar nix gemacht !! Ich hatte lediglich zu der ersten Version dieser FF bemerkt, dass es zwar eine ganz „nette“ Geschichte wäre, aber irgendwie gar nix mit dem zu tun hat, was ich so mit dem Begriff „Wollust“ verbinde. Und dann habe ich mir das mal genauer überlegt und ein paar Gedanken dazu aufgeschrieben – und auf einmal soll ich an dieser widerlichen Geschichte schuld sein. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn dieser Typ ...  
> Na egal. Ich stehe zu meinem Anteil als Beta-Leser, möchte aber – bevor ihr uns nach dem Lesen dieser Geschichte auf ewig verdammt – noch darauf hinweisen, dass der letztlich Autor für alles verantwortlich ist ;-)


	6. NEID

**NEID  
** (=Unbehagens über das Glück des Nächsten, Folge: Hass, Intrigen und Verleumdung.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf dem Schiessstand herrschte gespannter Hochbetrieb, denn die jährlichen, SG-internen Wettbewerbe waren in ihre entscheidende Phase getreten. Viele Teams hatten schon keine Hoffnung mehr auf einen Sieg. Bestimmt nicht die Sandkasten-Fraktion, wie ein Marine von SG-5 abschätzig bemerkt hatte, als der Archäologe Dr. Silberman wieder einmal gerade nur den äußeren Rand der Zielscheibe streifte. 

Und genauso ein Archäologe musste jetzt für SG-1 schießen. Während Dr. Jackson noch einmal die Augenbrauen in höchster Konzentration zusammen zog, schlug Colonel Harper Jack O´Neill kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und bemerkte leicht abschätzig: „Na, Jack, wünschtest du jetzt, du hättest darauf bestanden, dass der Doktor lieber für die Archäologen schießt als für dein Team?“ 

„Warum denn? So schlecht schießt Daniel …Wow! Wahnsinn!“, rief O´Neill völlig überrascht. 

Gebannt starrten die beiden Männer auf die Anzeigen aber es war keine optische Täuschung, das beste Ergebnis des Tages wurde angezeigt und der Schütze war: Dr. Daniel Jackson! 

„Er hat dich geschlagen!“, rief jetzt Colonel Harper. „Jack, dass ich noch den Tag miterleben darf, an dem Colonel Jack O´Neill von einem Archäologen überrundet wird!“ Harper wieherte vor Lachen.

„Na, ja, ein blindes Huhn findet auch einmal….“, versuchte Jack das gute Ergebnis zu erklären.

Doch Harper fand die Situation und Jacks etwas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck zu köstlich und träufelte noch einmal Gift nach: „Du wirst alt, alter Junge, wenn dich jetzt jeder Sandkasten-Krabbler überrunden kann. Gib´s ruhig zu, der Neid kriecht dir schon unter deiner grünen Mütze hervor!“ Ohne Jack Gelegenheit zu geben, die Sache näher zu erklären, verabschiedete sich Harper mit einem weiteren kräftigen Schlag auf Jacks Schulter und verschwand lachend. 

\------------------------------------------

Diese Worte hatten Jack nicht losgelassen. Und je mehr er sich bemühte, sie als ungerechtfertigt und unwichtig abzutun, desto penetranter schlichen sie sich wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück, begleitet von Harpers höhnischem Lachen. 

Neid. War es wirklich Neid auf Daniel, was er verspürte? Jack war sich nicht ganz sicher. Während er mechanisch seine Post sortierte, versuchte er sich darüber klar zu werden. 

Erst einmal: das Gefühl war unangenehm. Er hätte es lieber nicht gehabt. Es saß in seiner Magengegend und führte dazu, dass er – für ihn recht untypisch - keinen rechten Hunger hatte. Schlecht, sehr schlecht.  
Rasch rief er im Computer den Speiseplan für den heutigen Tag auf. Eine kurze Durchsicht zeigte ihm, dass es dann doch nicht ganz so schlimm war, wenn er heute diesen kleinen Anfall von … Neid hatte. Das Gericht, das im SGC „Chili con carne“ genannt wurde und spätestens ab halb eins so verkocht war, dass man nicht mehr entscheiden konnte, wo das Fleisch aufhörte und die Bohnen anfingen, war kein Verlust. Das zweite Gericht, das zur Auswahl stand schon erst recht nicht. „Vegetarische Nudelröllchen“. Jack schüttelte sich. Er hatte schon seit langem den Verdacht, dass das nur ein hochtrabender Name für die Resteverwertung vom Vortag war. In die Röllchen wurden die übrig gebliebenen Sachen bestimmt nur gestopft, damit es auf den ersten Blick nicht auffiel.  
Also gut, essenstechnisch betrachtet war der Neid heute also kein Problem.  
\----------------------------------------

Aber warum sollte er überhaupt neidisch auf Daniel sein? Und dann auf so etwas … Belangloses, … Unwichtiges? Da gab es doch sicher viel stichhaltigere Sachen. 

Würde nicht jeder Außenstehende sofort annehmen, er würde Daniel um seine Doktor-Titel beneiden? Also, wie wäre es mit Doktor Jack O´Neill? Nun? Nun, das klang irgendwie falsch. Das wies auf ein Wissen hin, das er nie hatte erlangen wollen. Jahreszahlen, Epochen, Stammbäume. Alte, staubige Bücher und kaum leserliche Wäschelisten von verstorbenen Königen. Erlerntes, trockenes Wissen. Nein, das war ihm nie erstrebenswert vorgekommen. 

Er wusste und konnte dafür jede Menge anderer Sachen, die er einfach faszinierender fand. Den Kerosin-Verbrauch von Langstreckenjets optimieren. Einen Abfangkurs oder Ausweichkurs berechnen, selbst wenn drei Todesgleiter hinter ihm her waren. Eine P-90 im Dunkeln zusammensetzen. Gott, da fielen ihm spontan noch Dutzende, nein, hunderte von Beispielen ein! Und für diese Sachen, die ihn wirklich interessierten, war „Colonel“ doch schon ein sehr schöner Titel. Da brauchte es nun wirklich keinen „Doktor“ obendrauf.

Zugegeben, vielleicht konnte Daniel sein Wissen im täglichen Leben häufiger an den Mann oder an die Frau bringen, das konnte schon sein. Wer wollte zu einem Stück Kuchen schon den Drallwinkel eines kupferummantelten 8-mm Geschosses beim Aufprall auf was-auch-immer erklärt bekommen? Nicht so ganz viele, es sei denn, man hieß Carter.  
Wahrscheinlich ergab sich einfach häufiger eine Gelegenheit, mal wie nebenbei zu sagen: „Sehen Sie nur, was für ein hervorragendes Beispiel für den Spätstil der Frühromantik dieses Gemälde ist. Es könnte doch fast ein …, ein …, ein … Dingsbums sein.“ Okay, so schnell fiel ihm jetzt kein typischer Vertreter für den Spätstil der Frühromantik ein, aber das zeigte ja nur, dass das ein typisches Daniel-Gebiet war. Und darum beneidete er ihn nun wirklich nicht. Er konnte sich kaum etwas Langweiligeres vorstellen.  
\----------------------------------------

Dann war da die Sache mit den Sprachen. Okay, er sprach Englisch und ein paar Brocken Spanisch. Wenn er sich anstrengte, brachte er vielleicht auch noch das eine oder andere Wort auf Latein raus. Denn seit es die Antiker in dieser Nacht- und Nebelaktion bei ihm im Hirn abgeladen hatten, blitzte zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten manchmal ein lateinischer Begriff für einen Gegenstand in seinem Geist auf. Nicht, dass er den anderen davon etwas erzählt hätte, dann hätten sie ihn wohlmöglich noch als Nachschlagewerk benutzt! Und das war ganz entschieden Daniels Aufgabe! Yes, Sir! Er zog sich lieber auf den Standpunkt zurück, dass der Rest der Welt schließlich Englisch lernen könnte, war einfach bequemer so. 

Also, wieso sollte er auf Daniels Sprachkenntnisse neidisch sein? Richtig, es gab keinen Grund. Vielleicht war Daniel nicht immer der Schnellste, manchmal leistete er sich sogar Totalausfälle und dann musste man sich als CO so Sachen wie: „Ich weiß jetzt auch nicht“ anhören. Aber alles in allem war er sehr zuverlässig. Zuverlässiger jedenfalls als es jedes Windows-gestützte Übersetzungsprogramm je sein würde. …was dieser blöder Computer übrigens gerade wieder demonstrierte, als er ihm einfach den Zugriff auf seine E-Mails mit der Begründung: Schwerer Ausnahmefehler verwehrte. Ausnahme, dass er nicht lachte!

Nein, nein, die Sache mit den Sprachen war schon okay so. Alles andere hätte doch wieder Vokabeln lernen, Verbtabellen pauken und Grammatikübungen bedeutet und damit wäre er wieder bei Punkt eins, knochentrockener Bücherwurm-Arbeit, angelangt. So war das schon besser. Ergo, entschieden keine Neidgefühle auf diesem Gebiet – eher Erleichterung.  
\----------------------------------------------

Dann gab es da noch diese Neidfaktoren, auf die man nicht den geringsten Einfluss hatte. Daniels Alter zum Beispiel. Klar könnte er jetzt neidisch sein, dass Dr. Jackson jünger war als er. Aber das war Major Carter auch. Dies war nun mal der Lauf der Dinge und unabänderlich. Da schaute man lieber … nach oben. Ein Blick auf General Hammond und man konnte die grauen Haare glatt vergessen. Denn besser graue als gar keine Haare. War jedenfalls seine bescheidene Ansicht.  
Hey, das ging auch anders herum. Besser kein Bauch als so ein Bauch. Besser schmerzende Knie als Knie, die immer nur am Bürostuhl festgeklebt waren.  
Das begann ja richtig Spaß zu machen! Besser Reisen durch das Sternentor als Reisen zu den Ignoranten in Washington. Besser mit einer P-90 als mit einem Kugelschreiber oder Telefon bewaffnet!  
\-------------------------------------------

Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht nahm Jack einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse – und Kaffee brachte ihn zu Daniel zurück. Reumütig gestand er sich ein, dass ihn die Überlegungen der letzten Minuten, im Überschwang der wohltuenden Vergleiche, ein wenig von seinem eigentlichen Problem – Neid auf Daniel – weggeführt hatten. 

Auf was könnte er bei Daniel noch neidisch sein? Hmm, der Bereich des Zwischenmenschlichen vielleicht? Fast hätte er sich umgeschaut, ob er auch wirklich allein in seinem Büro war, ehe er sich an dieses schwierige – und unangenehme- Gebiet wagte. Und dann stellte er schon nach wenigen Sekunden fest, dass das sicher kein Bereich war, in dem irgendjemand mit Daniel tauschen wollte. Die Eltern tot, der Großvater bei den ziemlich substanzlosen Riesen, die Frau von den verdammten Schlangen verschleppt, der Sohn ein Harsesis und späteres Lichtwesen – nein, wahrhaftig keine Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse, die zum Neid herausforderten. Da ging es bei ihm ja noch halbwegs … „normaler“ zu! 

Und Daniels Frauengeschichten, die manche Leute im SGC zu ungläubigem, ja fast neidischem Tuscheln veranlassten, was der Archäologe da auf jedem Planeten am Laufen hatte? Was blieb denn wirklich übrig, wenn man es mal ganz nüchtern betrachtete? Eine machtgierige Prinzessin, die ihn bis kurz vor den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und eine Goa´uld-Königin, die ihn vergewaltig hatte, um ihr Erbgut aufzufrischen. Dazu eine uralte Mörderin, die sich eine neue Frisur zugelegt hatte. Die dadurch aber auch nicht besser wurde, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Auf der Liste fehlte nur noch eine frühere Freundin, die jetzt eine Schlange in sich trug und dann diese verrückte Sache, wo sich die Wirtin für ihn und die Schlange für Daniel interessierte. Mal so auf den Punkt gebracht - ob einer der Neider da wirklich mit Dr. Jackson tauschen wollte? Er jedenfalls nicht. Hundertprozent : nein!  
\---------------------------------------------

Nun, verglichen mit diesen ganzen großartigen Gelegenheiten, die er hätte, neidisch zu sein, war diese … Angelegenheit hier ja nur ein kleiner Fisch. Aber es ließ sich nicht wegdiskutieren, wegargumentieren oder wegrationalisieren, dass sie an seinem Ego knabberte. Neidisch war in diesem Zusammenhang vielleicht zu hoch gegriffen – aber es wurmte ihn. Gewaltig.

Eine Sache, bei der es einfach unfair war, dass ein Wissenschaftler besser war als ein Militär! Hätten Sam oder Teal´c ihn überrundet, okay, das wäre in Ordnung gewesen, das wäre ein Krieger gewesen, der dem anderen überlegen gewesen wäre. Aber Daniel! Der Archäologe, Anthropologe, Sandkasten-Buddler! Nein, das war wirklich … unfair. 

So, jetzt. Nachdem er die verdammte Kiste neu gestartet hatte, konnte er auch wieder seine E-Mails abrufen. Gleich obenan stand das Rundschreiben an alle SGC-Mitglieder. Und da stand es schwarz auf weiß: Der diesjährige Gewinner des SGC-internen Schießwettbewerbs war nicht, wie all die Jahre vorher, Colonel Jack O´Neill sondern Dr. Daniel Jackson. Grumpf!

Aber, hey, was war denn das? Das, … das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! SG-1 hatte dieses Jahr die Mannschaftswertung gewonnen! Sie hatten diesmal nicht nur das medizinische Team, oder das Wissenschaftsteam von SG-7 überrundet - das machten sie jedes Jahr. Nein, es kam noch viel, viel besser! Hier stand es! SG-1 hatte tatsächlich zwei Punkte mehr erreicht als die schießwütigen Marines von SG-5, die ultraharten Jungs, die ihn immer mitleidig bedauerten, wenn er wieder einen Wissenschaftler mitschleppen musste!! Oh, yeah! DIE würden neidisch sein!! 

Vielleicht wäre ein kleines Chili con carne jetzt doch gar nicht so schlecht? Und wenn er ganz viel Glück hätte, würde er in der Kantine ja auch Colonel Harper treffen! 

Voller Vorfreude grinsend machte sich Jack auf den Weg. 

Nein, nein, jetzt war er sich sicher: er war ganz bestimmt nicht neidisch auf Daniel! 

 

\------------Ende----------

 

 

©Antares, Juni 2004


	7. Habsucht

**HABSUCHT  
** (= übersteigertes Streben nach irdischen Gütern, Folge: Hartherzigkeit, Geiz und List.)

\-------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O´Neill schlich durch die Gänge des Cheyenne Mountains. Nicht gerade klischeehaft wie ein Geheimagent mit Brille und Schal getarnt, aber er kam sich ein bisschen so vor und achtete sorgsam darauf, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Er wich vor einem eiligen Marine, der durch die nachtleeren Gänge lief, in ein leerstehendes Büro aus. Erst dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Nachdem er den Aufzug verlassen hatte hörte er, wie sich Stimmen näherten und wartete so lange im Gang, bis zwei eifrig diskutierende Wissenschaftler hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren. Auf den letzten Metern begegnete ihm niemand mehr. Er hatte es geschafft. Er befand sich direkt vor Major Carters Büro. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann drückte er die Klinke herunter. 

Dunkelheit umfing ihn und er atmete erleichtert aus. Gott sei dank war sein arbeitswütiger Major wenigstens um 0300 im Bett. Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und knipste das Licht an. Dann begann er, systematisch Carters Labor zu durchsuchen. 

Er schaute rasch in alle Schränke, öffnete alle Schubladen, durchwühlte sicherheitshalber sogar kurz den Abfalleimer, doch er fand nicht, wonach er suchte. Zu dumm. Das hieß dann ja wohl doch noch Daniels Büro. Der Colonel fluchte leise aber saftig, denn Daniels Büro zu durchkämmen, kam einer Strafarbeit gleich. Aber es musste sein. Ohne gesehen zu werden, begab er sich eine Etage höher.

O´Neill warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr: 0350, da sollte selbst der Archäologe von seinen Steinen träumen. Und wenn er Glück hatte, tat er das in seinem Apartment und nicht in seinem Büro. 

Jack hatte Glück. Auch Daniels Zimmer lag in tiefster Dunkelheit als er einen Augenblick später eintrat. Oh Gott, das sah ja noch schrecklicher aus, als er es in Erinnerung hatte! Einen Moment stand O´Neill unschlüssig herum. Wo sollte man hier anfangen zu suchen? Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ansammlung von aufgeschlagenen Büchern, staubigen Artefakten, archäologischen Werkzeugen, mindestens drei benutzen Kaffeetassen und Hunderten von kleineren und größeren Spickzetteln wandern, auf denen Daniel in jeweils einer anderen Sprache etwas notiert hatte. Dagegen war ein orientalischer Bazar ein Vorzeigeobjekt in Sachen Organisation. 

Seufzend nahm er sich als erstes den großen Tisch vor, der das schlimmste Durcheinander aufwies. So konnte es später nur besser werden. Systematisch arbeitete er sich von rechts nach links vor – ohne Erfolg. Die Schubladen bargen auch nur Archäologen-Kram. Weiter. Die Bücherregale waren ebenfalls als Ablagefläche benutzt worden und so musste er auch hier Bücherstapel beiseite schieben, Pappkartons öffnen und Steine herumdrehen. In seinem Eifer schaute er sogar in einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Topf. Erst als er die gewickelten Binden sah, wurde ihm klar, dass das eine ägyptische Kanope war und er wohl gerade auf die Eingeweide eines längst Verstorbenen schaute. Hastig schloss er wieder den Deckel. 

Und dann sah er sie! Auf dem zweiten Regalbrett von unten, etwas zurück geschoben und halb im Schatten. Fein säuberlich aufgereiht standen sie auf einem lederbezogenen Folianten und starrten ihn aus ihren Plastikaugen an. Neun Stück – und das Teil, das er so dringend suchte war auch dabei. Yep! Da hatte der Aufwand sich ja gelohnt. Er bräuchte es bloß mitnehmen und seine Sammlung wäre komplett. `Diebstahl!!´ rief es in ihm. `Es ist doch höchstens zehn Cent wert, was kann denn daran Diebstahl sein?Die kann ich ihm auch direkt hinlegen. ´ antwortete die andere Stimme höhnisch und er streckte die Hand aus. Er hob die Figur behutsam aus dem Regal und als er sie in seinen Fingern spürte, schloss er fest die Hand um sie. Endlich! Genugtuung und Triumph pulsierten durch Jacks Körper. Er war am Ziel. Es war eine lange Zeit gewesen. Die vergangenen drei Wochen liefen wie in einem Zeitraffer vor seinem inneren Auge ab …….

 

„Immer Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück, sagen Sie mal, Daniel, wird Ihnen das nicht mal leid?“ Colonel Jack O´Neill schaute missbilligend auf die drei Pankaces, die sich auf Daniels Teller türmten. 

„Meinen Sie, Ihre Fruitloops wären Abwechslung pur, nur weil es die in drei Farben gibt?“, erkundigte sich Daniel sarkastisch und goss sich eine großzügige Portion Ahornsirup über seinen Teller. 

„Sie sind aber jedenfalls gesünder als Ihr Klebezeug da“, entgegnete O´Neill und schüttete den Inhalt des kleinen 1-Personen Pappkartons in seinen Teller. Es machte „Plopp“ und ein kleines Teil plumpste in seinen Teller, wurde aber sofort von den nachfallenden Fruitloops begraben. 

Major Carter, die dem morgendlichen Geplänkel ihrer Freunde nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, wedelte nun mit ihrem Kaffeelöffel in Richtung von Jacks Teller und fragte leicht angewidert: „Sir? Was ist denn da in Ihren Teller gefallen?“

Doch Jack hatte sich schon an die Ausgrabungsarbeiten gemacht und förderte jetzt auf seinem Löffel eine kleine Plastikfigur zu Tage. Ein kaum zwei Zentimeter großer, grüner Alien grinste ihm schwachsinnig entgegen. Das SG-Team bekam nun einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck als es auf Jacks Löffel starrte. 

„Irgendwie kommt der mir bekannt vor“, murmelte O´Neill und betrachtete das Mini-Spielzeug genauer. „Hey, Leute! Ich hab´s!! Der ist aus `Wurmloch X-treme´! Das ist einer der grünen Aliens aus `Wurmloch X-treme´!“ Jack schwenkte den Löffel so begeistert, dass der Alien noch einmal in die Fruitloops abtauchte. 

Dieses Mal versenkte Teal´c seine Finger in O´Neills Teller, fischte ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn näher. „Du hast Recht, O´Neill. Ich erinnere mich.“ Offensichtlich war die Mitarbeit in der bekannten Fernsehserie `Wurmloch X-treme´ nicht ganz nach Teal´cs Geschmack gewesen, denn mit einem angeekelten Blick stellte Teal´c das Figürchen auf den Tisch zurück. 

Daniel schaute es sich jetzt genauer an, während sich Carter die leere Fruitloops-Packung geschnappt hatte und laut vorlas: „Sammelt die Stars aus eurer Lieblingsserie! Sucht sie alle! Zehn coole Figuren aus Wurmloch X-treme! Jetzt in jeder Fruitloops-Packung! Wenn ihr sie alle beisammen habt, warten tolle Gewinne auf euch! Mehr darüber auf unserer Homepage, www.fruitloops-x-treme.com!“

„Zehn Figuren?“ Jack grinste. „Das ist doch ein Leichtes für mich. Nächste Woche bin ich soweit. Sagen Sie mal, Carter, was kann man denn da gewinnen?“ Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zu ihr. 

„Keine Ahnung, Sir. Das steht hier nicht.“ 

„Nun gut, Major! Ihr erster Auftrag für heute ist es, genau das herauszufinden."

Sam salutierte lachend. „In Ordnung, Sir. Soll ich zum Mittagessen Bericht erstatten?“

„Spätestens, Carter!“, erwiderte der Colonel grinsend und schüttete endlich Milch auf seine Fruitloops. 

\-----------------------------------------

Mittags wussten sie mehr. Es gab zehn verschiedene Figuren, die alle einen eingravierten Code besaßen. Erst wenn man alle zehn Figuren zusammen hatte, konnte man diesen Code in die Gewinnbox auf der Internet-Seite eingeben und schaltete somit eine Adresse frei, an die man die komplette Sammlung schicken musste. Und erst wenn die Sendung dort eingetroffen war, durfte man sich einen Gewinn aussuchen. Angucken konnte man sich die möglichen Gewinne aber vorher schon mal. 

„Die neue große Shopping-Mall in Denver veranstaltet das Gewinnspiel“, wusste Sam zu berichten. „Und die Preise können sich wirklich sehen lassen. Der Gewinner darf in einem Laden seiner Wahl für 999 Dollar einkaufen gehen. Da sind Spielwarengeschäfte, Sportgeschäfte, Buchläden und sogar ein Elektronikshop dabei. “

„Für jeden etwas“, grinste Daniel. 

Doch Jack korrigierte ihn sofort: „Ich esse die Fruitloops, also darf ich auch sagen, wo der Gewinn ausgegeben wird.“

Daniel stellte bei diesem Tonfall sofort die Stacheln auf: „Ach ja? Und wer sagt, dass nur Sie Fruitloops essen dürfen? Könnte doch ab morgen auch mein Frühstück werden.“ 

„Wir könnten alle auf Fruitloops umsteigen“, schlug Sam begütigend vor. „Dann hätten wir auch schneller die Sammlung komplett.“ 

„Carter, gibt es da auch Golfausstattungen zu gewinnen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill. 

„Ich denke schon, Sir. Das Sportgeschäft führt sicher auch Golfartikel.“ 

„Dann gibt es den neuen HES II Zero mit Graphitschaft für ziemlich genau 999 Dollar“, erklärte Jack provozierend. 

Daniel nahm die Herausforderung an und erwiderte ohne lange nachdenken zu müssen: „Mehrere antiquarische Jahrgänge des „Journal of Roman Archeology“ der Universität Michigan, kann man für ungefähr 1000 Dollar kaufen.“

Die beiden Kontrahenten musterten sich grinsend über den Tisch hinweg. Aber in beiden Augenpaaren konnte man lesen, dass sie nicht so schnell bereit sein würden, Vernunft walten zu lassen und das Ganze wie mündige Erwachsene zu diskutieren. 

„Okay, Daniel, wir werden ja sehen.“ 

„Das werden wir, Jack.“

Sam seufzte und warf Teal´c einen resignierten Blick zu. Männer! Es fing bei den kleinen Jungen damit an, dass sie herausfinden mussten, wer am weitesten pinkeln konnte und jetzt saßen sie hier als Erwachsene und kabbelten sich über einen Gewinn, der noch nicht einmal sicher war. 

Teal´c zog zustimmend eine Augenbraue hoch als er Sams Blick erwiderte. Tau´ri! Da galt es, ein von Feinden wimmelndes Universum zu kontrollieren und hier saßen sie und versuchten herauszufinden, wer mehr Fruitloops essen konnte, nur damit sie die Chance hatten etwas zu gewinnen, was sie sich ohne Probleme sowieso jederzeit kaufen könnten, wenn sie es wirklich haben wollten. 

\-------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich wieder in der Kantine. Sam und Teal´c konnten nicht überredet werden, ihre Frühstücksgewohnheiten zu ändern. Daniel aber kämpfte sich tapfer durch zwei Pakete Fruitloops durch. Jack aß vor lauter Ehrgeiz sogar drei. Der Lohn ihrer Mühen waren zwei grüne Aliens für Daniel sowie zwei Aliens und die Figur des Colonel Danning für Jack.

Jack schob seine beiden Aliens zu Daniel rüber und meinte frozzelnd: „Da, Spacemonkey, bereiten Sie die Invasion der Erde vor!“

„Jack!“, tadelte Daniel, musste dann aber auch grinsen, als Sam die vier Aliens jetzt ordentlich auf seinen Tellerrand stellte, so dass sie auf den Rest seines Frühstücks schauen konnten. Nur gut, dass er bereits mit Essen fertig war, denn nun bewaffnete Jack die Figur des Colonels mit einem Löffel, schubste damit alle Aliens in Daniels Teller und rief begeistert: „SG-1 rettet die Welt!“

„O´Neill, das war nur ein Mitglied von SG-1“, wandte Teal´c ein.

„Das waren ja auch nur vier Aliens!“, lachte der Colonel und seine Teammitglieder mussten mit ihm grinsen.

Teal´c quittierte das mit einem zustimmenden: „In der Tat, O´Neill. Entschuldige“ und der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

\------------------------------------

Die beiden folgenden Tage ließen Daniel mit immer deutlicherer Nichtbegeisterung seine gesunden Cerealien verzehren, während Jack manchmal sogar die Nachspeise des Mittagessens zu Gunsten einer weiterer Packung Fruitloops ausfallen ließ. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass es grüne Aliens in wahren Horden gab, Prinzessinnen und fiese Schurken stellten auch kein Problem dar. Wesentlich dünner gesät waren schon die vier Hauptdarsteller. Als SG-1 zwei Tage später auf eine einwöchige Außenmission gehen musste, fehlten Jack noch drei Figuren, Daniel noch vier.  
\-------------------------------------

Insgeheim hatte Sam gehofft, dass diese eine Woche Abstand das Sammelfieber der beiden abkühlen würde. Denn hatten sie die kleinen Kerlchen zu Beginn noch ganz nachlässig auf dem Tisch in der Kantine stehen lassen, darauf vertrauend, dass niemand etwas von dem Tisch nehmen würde, der nach stillschweigender Übereinstimmung SG-1 zustand, so änderte sich das bald. Daniel und Jack begannen nunmehr wesentlich besitzergreifender zu werden und schlossen die Figuren, die nur einmal vorhanden waren, jetzt durchaus in ihren Schreibtischschubladen ein. 

Und nach ihrer Rückkehr musste Sam mit Schrecken sehen, dass es eher schlimmer statt besser wurde. Teal´c war nämlich so leichtsinnig gewesen, den beiden Sammlern laut zu verkünden, dass der folgende Samstag der Einsendeschluss für das Codewort war. Vier Tage blieben also noch, die fehlenden Figuren herzuschaffen. Das stachelte den Ehrgeiz der beiden ungemein an. 

Jack ließ Beziehungen spielen. Als erstes ging er Ferretti an. Dessen SG-Team wurde verpflichtet, sich gesund zu ernähren und zum Frühstück Fruitloops zu essen und die leeren Packungen - plus zugehöriger Kleinteile – bei Jack abzuliefern. Ein Abstecher zu SG-8, SG-9 und SG-12 brachte weitere nützliche Ergebnisse. Und der Colonel scheute sich nicht einmal General Hammond am Ende einer Sitzung zu fragen, ob er auch die köstlichen Fruitloops zum Frühstück essen wollte. So führte er nach zwei weiteren Tagen fast unanfechtbar, denn ihm fehlte nur noch Major Stacey Monroe.

Dr. Jackson hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Colonel inzwischen das halbe SGC für sich essen ließ. Er hätte auch schon längst mit dieser Albernheit aufgehört, wenn Jack sich nicht so überheblich siegessicher gegeben hätte. Wenn Jack nicht bei jeder neuen Entdeckung einer Figur so getan hätte, als habe er Atlantis gefunden und Daniel würde noch auf den Bäumen hocken. Unter diesen Umständen konnte er Jack einfach nicht ohne Gegenwehr gewinnen lassen. 

Was er nicht wusste: er war nicht der einzige, der so dachte. So war er recht erstaunt, als Sam am letzten Freitag-Abend bei ihm mit einem Schuhkarton auftauchte und eine ganze Armee kleiner Figürchen auf seinen Schreibtisch schüttete. 

„Also, Daniel. Das war alles, was ich mit Janets Hilfe organisieren konnte. Wenn Sie mich am Gewinn beteiligen, gehören sie Ihnen.“ 

„Sam?“ Überrascht ließ Daniel sein Wörterbuch sinken.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es passt mir nicht, dass der Colonel unfair spielt.“

„Wieso unfair?“ 

„Er geht herum und fordert Gefälligkeiten ein.“ 

„Und wie sind Sie an die ganzen Kleinteile gekommen?“, fragte Daniel lächelnd und zeigte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf den Haufen, der nun quer auf seinem Schreibtisch verstreut lag. 

„Ich habe die Krankenstation um Unterstützung gebeten!“, erwiderte Sam triumphierend. 

Sie grinsten sich an und Sam fragte: „Nun, wie ist es, teilen wir?“

„Also schön, ich werde sicher auch etwas in dem Elektronikladen finden. Vielleicht etwas für meine Videokamera.“ Er streckte Sam eine Hand hin und sie schlug ein. 

„Vielleicht finde ich ja auch ein interessantes Buch über Quantenphysik in dem Buchladen. Müssten Sie halt ein paar Jahrgänge weniger kaufen.“ 

„Kein Problem. Wir werden uns schon einigen. Lassen Sie uns doch erst mal sehen, ob wir überhaupt alles beisammen haben.“ Gemeinsam durchwühlten sie die Figürchen und mussten dann am Ende feststellen, dass ihnen nur noch Colonel Danning fehlte. 

„Jack hat die Danning-Figur“, meinte Daniel. „Es war eine der ersten, die er gefunden hat.“ 

„Und wir haben den Major, das Einzige, was dem Colonel noch fehlt“, ergänzte Sam. „Zusammen wäre der Code komplett.“ 

Daniel schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Sie wollen doch wohl nicht vorschlagen, dass wir uns mit Jack zusammen tun?“, erkundigte er sich widerstrebend. 

„Vernünftig wäre es“, antwortete Sam. 

„Aber Sam! Er wäre …. er würde ….“

„Unausstehlich sein und alle Bedingungen diktieren wollen, ich weiß“, seufzte Sam. 

Daniel hob das Major-Figürchen auf und drehte es nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. Es widerstrebte ihm mächtig, mal wieder einer von Jacks Kindereien nachgeben zu sollen. Da wäre es ihm ja noch lieber, keiner hätte das Set komplett! Warum musste Sam ausgerechnet an ihn appellieren, Vernunft walten zu lassen? Hätte sie es nicht genauso gut mal beim Colonel versuchen können? 

Aber natürlich kannte er die Antwort auf diese rein hypothetische Frage und so meinte er schief grinsend: „Verdammt, Sam, ich komme mir vor wie Gollum!“ Er beugte sich in der Hüfte nach vorne, drückte die kleine Figur fest an sein Herz, schaute misstrauisch von links nach rechts und meinte mit der leisen, heiseren Stimme des besessenen Gollum aus der Ringtrilogie: „Daniel kann den Schatz nicht hergeben! Mein lieber Schatz! Daniel und der Schatz sind eins!“ 

Dazu hüpfte er noch mit schlurfenden Schritten um Sam herum bis die so lachen musste, dass ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. „Daniel! Hören Sie auf!“ 

Daniel blieb kauernd vor ihr stehen und zischte: „Ist der Schatz mein?“

Sie wischte sich die Augen am Ärmel ihres T-Shirts ab und bestätigte, um Fassung bemüht: „Ja, das ist er.“ 

Daraufhin richtete Daniel sich wieder auf, fischte aus seiner Hose ein Papiertaschentuch und reichte es ihr. Sam schnäuzte dankbar rein. 

Wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme meinte er: „Gut, Sam. Warten wir mit unserem Angebot an Jack noch bis morgen früh. Und bis dahin …“ Daniel ging zum Wandregal, nahm einen Satz Figuren mit und baute sie ordentlich in einer Reihe auf einem dicken, ledergebundenen Buch auf. Dann kam er zum Tisch zurück und beförderte den größten Teil der restlichen Figuren mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung wieder in den Schuhkarton. Die letzten Schurken und Aliens einzusammeln, die sich unter seine Blätter und Bücher geflüchtet hatten, dauerte etwas länger. 

„Sie … wollen sie heute Nacht nicht einschließen?“, fragte Sam, obwohl sich in ihrem Kopf bereits die Antwort zu formen begann. 

„Nein“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem sehr sphinxhaften Lächeln. „Was wären denn das für Zustände im Mountain, wenn man jetzt schon wertlose Plastikfiguren in seinen Schreibtisch schließen muss. Wir sind doch nur von Verbündeten und guten Freunden umgeben, oder?“

Sam schluckte, dann meinte sie leise: „Oh, Daniel.“ Sie schaute ihn unglücklich an: „Ich weiß nicht, ich finde, wir sollten nicht …“

„Sam.“ Daniel legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Wir … müssen es einfach wissen.“ 

Einen Moment zögerte Sam noch, dann zog sie Daniel in eine kurze Umarmung und meinte seufzend: „Okay.“ Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab und fügte hinzu: „Bis morgen früh, dann. Gute Nacht, Daniel.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Sam.“ 

Daniel starrte noch eine ganze Weile die Figuren an und war einmal schon drauf und dran, sie doch wegzuschließen. `Shit, nein! ´ fluchte er leise, löschte das Licht und fuhr nach Hause. 

 

…. Jack löste langsam die verkrampften Finger und warf einen Blick auf das Plastikteil in seiner Hand. Der Triumph bekam einen schalen Beigeschmack. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wie konnte es sein, dass er mitten in der Nacht in die Büros seiner Freunde eindrang und ihre Schränke und Schubladen durchwühlte? Was hatte ihn da nur so weit gebracht?

Er war nicht dumm und so wusste er genau, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass die Figuren heute Nacht nicht weggeschlossen waren, sondern einladend, ja fast schon herausfordernd auf diesem Buch standen. Er war beschämt. Seine Freunde kannten ihn wirklich gut und trauten ihm ja einiges zu. Er lachte freudlos auf. Ein neuer Golfschläger gegen Carters und Daniels Vertrauen!

Bitterkeit stieg bei diesem Gedanken in ihm auf und er hatte den irrsinnigen Eindruck als würde die kleine Figur Hitze entwickeln und sich durch seine Handfläche brennen. Rasch ließ er sie auf das Buch zurückfallen und stürzte zur Tür. Er musste hier so schnell wie möglich weg!!  
\---------------------------------------

Keiner der drei hatte eine angenehme Nacht hinter sich, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen mit Teal´c zum Frühstück trafen. Daniel hatte Sam noch zwischen Tür und Angel mitgeteilt, dass die fragliche Figur wohl bewegt worden war, aber an ihrem Platz gelegen hatte. Sam war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen und auch Daniel zeigte sich sehr erleichtert über diese Entwicklung. 

Der Jaffa gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er hob allerdings beide Augenbrauen an, als er sah, dass Jack zwei Pakete Cornflakes auf sein Tablett geladen hatte und DanielJackson nach drei Wochen endlich mal wieder Pfannkuchen aß. Er schaute fragend von einem zum anderen. 

„Der Wettbewerb ist heute zu Ende“, erklärte ihm Daniel und biss herzhaft und genussvoll in einen klebrigen Pfannkuchen mit extra viel Ahornsirup. 

„Tatsächlich? Und wer hat die Sammlung komplett?“, erkundigte sich Jaffa.

Daniel fummelte in der Tasche seiner Uniformjacke herum und dann stellte er Major Stacey Monroe vor Jack auf den Tisch. „Jack hat endlich alle zusammen, um den Code eingeben zu können“, meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

Jack holte Colonel Danning aus seiner Jackentasche, stellte ihn zwischen Carter und Daniel und sagte schulterzuckend: „Ich will mich sowieso nicht an einen neuen Golfschläger gewöhnen müssen. Der alte spielt hervorragend.“

Sam brach in ein breites Grinsen aus. 

„Die Archäologie-Zeitschriften kann man auch online lesen. Ich habe sowieso keinen Platz mehr in meinem Büro“, erwiderte Daniel und schob die beiden Figuren zurück. 

„Das stimmt“, meinte Jack und warf Daniel einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann schaute O´Neill seinen Major durchdringend an und fragte: „Was halten Sie davon, Daniel, wir lassen Carter auf den Elektronikshop los?“ 

Sams Augen leuchteten auf und Daniel, der ein Friedensangebot erkannte, wenn ihm eins vor die Nase gehalten wurde, stimmte sofort zu. „Los, Sam, worauf warten Sie noch? Sehen Sie zu, dass den Code eingetippt bekommen!“ Jack schob beide Figürchen, in einer inniger Umarmung vereint, zu ihrem Teller und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. 

Da meldete sich Teal´c zu Wort. Er hielt eine von O´Neills Cornflakes-Packungen in der Hand und sagte: „Wenn du fünfzig von diesen Punkten sammelst, O´Neill, kannst du eine Reise gewinnen.“ Er dreht die Packung so, dass die anderen drei die fette, rot gedruckte Eins in einem gelben Kreis erkennen konnten. 

„Cool.“ O´Neill nahm ihm die zweite Packung in die Hand, las auch den Aufdruck und bemerkte: „Hawaii wäre doch toll.“

Daniel nahm ihm die Packung aus der Hand und sagte grinsend: „Nein, Ägypten.“ 

„Pah, Ägypten. Viel zu heiß! Aber in Hawaii…“ 

„Hawaii, das ist was für Japaner. Aber Ägypten….“

Sam wandte sich an Teal´c und meinte: „Teal´c, wolltest du nicht schon immer mal in die Schweiz fahren? Das CERN in Genf, mit dem größten Teilchen-Kollisions-Beschleuniger der Welt, soll sehr interessant sein…….“

 

\-------------Ende-------------

 

©Antares, April 2004

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die Liste der Todsünden gehen auf einen Mönch des 4. Jahrhunderts n. Chr. zurück. Nach seinem Tod wurde die Lehre erst einmal von der offiziellen Kirche verfemt, aber schon im späten 6. Jahrhundert nahm Papst Gregor die Vorstellung wieder auf. Seitdem gibt es unzählige bildliche, schriftliche und in neuerer Zeit auch filmische Darstellungen zu diesem Themenkreis.
> 
> Warnung: Wer schon die Werbekampagne einer bekannten Eis-Firma blasphemisch fand, sollte vielleicht einen Bogen um die Storys machen, wenngleich es nicht in meiner Absicht lag, religiöse Gefühle zu verletzen.


End file.
